Books Over Boys
by elfenred
Summary: Fairy Tail AU Highschool. "I shouldn't like him. He's... not good for me. He's mean, he's loud, and he ripped my favorite book! But why does my heart beat faster when he's near?" Follow Levy and the gang as they go through high school and after school years in a story of love, lust and drama! Nalu/Gajevy/Gruvia. Lots of language and future lemon! Several stories intertwined.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to my new fanfic story! This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic and will most defiantley NOT be my last! Ihope to make this one a long one haha. Lots of drama. omg, so much. and Lemon. BRING IT ON. Anywho, these are the couples that are currently happening but, could change in the future...? Gasp. Okay haha. Gajeel x Levy; Natsu x Lucy; Gray x Juvia; Evergreen x Elfman; AND, i am still not certain with Mirajane. I am actually fine with Mirajane x Laxus and Mirajane x Freed. It's up to you guys! I would love some R&amp;R hehe. Now- Let's begin with a little uhhh, prologue thingy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Levy POV - chapter one**

Even before I enrolled into Fairy Academy, I knew of their existence. They were the front runners of high school society after all, their picture on every teenage girl's bedroom walls. Well, other than mine. Mine were covered in favorite quotes from favorite books and autographs of favorite authors. My best friend Lucy however had a small framed photo of her idol crush, him being her favorite of the famous all-boy group. He was the pink haired one. …Natsu? I think that was his name. Lucy went to the same academy as Natsu for the last two years, and even one of those years - the same class. But not once did Lucy speak to him, saying there was an "unspoken rule" and "invisible border" between them that didn't permit her to speak to him. I called bull crap, but since I had been homeschooled those years I had yet to understand what she meant. Other than Natsu, there was Gray, Laxus and Gajeel. These were the main four of the male group, always seen around each other whether they were fighting or simply hanging out. Occasionally Mirajane, Cana, and Lisanna would hang out with them, every single one of them beautiful and all with blessed chests. {And the right hand man of Gajeel, Lily – who gratefully lacked breasts.} Rumor had it that Natsu and Lisanna were currently dating, which in turn broke Lucy's heart. Though she knew she didn't have a chance with the popular pink haired boy, she was still bitter about him seeing someone like Lisanna Strauss. She carried short snow white hair and blue eyes that could put sapphires to shame. In Lucy's words, she was a two faced bitch. Sweet and kind to some, manipulative and cruel to most. But I had yet to meet to the woman, so I couldn't really judge her at the moment.

Finally, we were all juniors and my parents had decided to let me enroll into Fairy Academy. My grades permitted me to a higher class, so I wasn't in the same classroom as Lu-chan, but we were at least neighboring rooms. I lived close enough to the school so that I didn't _need_ the dorms, but since Lucy wanted a roommate, I decided to live with her my parents approving. Tomorrow was the first day of school, and now I just stood there, staring at my school uniform which was spread on the bed. It bore the Fairy Academy logo on the bottom left of the skirt, it being white while the rest of the outfit was a navy blue. The edges of the skirt were also white, and the collar had white lining on it as well. The tie I was supposed to wear along with it was a pale baby blue, which gave the entire look a cool wintery feeling. I was itching to try it on, as I always did admire Lucy's uniform whenever she went to school the year before. But before the tie colour was different. I eventually came to the conclusion that each year, to tell which grade you were in, the ties were colour coordinated. Freshmen were white, sophomores a light grey, juniors a baby blue and seniors were a charcoal black. I restrained myself from putting on the cute uniform, its soft fabric touching my fingers as I traced it once again. The first two years of high school I had been tutored in private, my parents believing that it would further my education, which it did. But I wanted to experience a real high school life, with friends and maybe even romance. But hey, who would date this shut in? A girl who kept her nose in books and only came out of her house to go to the nearby bookstore. It was also a miracle for my parents to let me stay with Lucy in the girl dorms, but of course there were conditions. Don't let my grades drop, don't skip school and don't get suspended. I almost rolled my eyes at the very thought of skipping school and getting suspended. What else could I possibly do other than school? Join my secret bike gang? I laughed slightly, earning a glossy look from Plue, Lucy's cat. The cat always seemed to look high. Always staring into outer space, and never responding when being called too. I didn't understand why Lu-chan liked the ivory cat so much, but she did and paid extra just to keep the cat in the room. Plue didn't even seem to notice when me or Lucy left the room for long periods of time, so we were sure that it wouldn't miss us when we were gone for school. "Haha, silly cat. Now, gotta set the alarm clock… alrighty, n' time for sleep." I patted his head light, whispering quietly, my gaze glancing up to the blonde woman. Lucy was already asleep on the upper bunk, their dorm room already half filled with just the bunk beds. I moved my uniform and hanged it quietly on the hook on the wall, and crept back to the bed. I crept onto it slowly, hoping the springs wouldn't make too much noise. My brain was drowning in thoughts about my new high school life, wondering if I would perhaps make new friends on the first day. What would the classroom be like? Would there be a bunch of book lovers like me? Perhaps I'll be seated next to the window, and share my textbook with the boy who sits next to me and have a manga like romance and live happily ever aft- …. And like that, I feel asleep with a smile on my face, dreaming of my perfect first day of high school.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Review It! Like it so far? Levy is kinda a bit more assertive than how she should be i think but, i'll try to reign in her personality a bit more haha. And sorry Lisanna lovers, there's going to be a bit of (a lot) of hate on her in this fic. So, big day tomorrow, what will happen?! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy POV - chapter two**

The deafening sound of Levy's alarm clock made me jump up too quickly from my sleeping position. A loud thunk! was made and with that, I had hit my knee on the wall next to me. "Ow, ow ow…" I cried softly, only to notice Plue was sitting at the base of my bed. Automatically I brightened up, gesturing with my hand for him to come over to me. "C'mere Plue~! I hurt myself and I need a hug!" I spoke in a cutesy voice, one in which someone usually did when talking to babies or pets, but like usual Plue didn't budge. Instead he simply mewed and jumped down from my upper bunk, plopping down onto the alarm clock fortunately turning it off. I simply sighed and leaned over the bed rail, seeing how Levy-chan was still asleep despite the clock having gone off. Honestly, had she been reading again? That girl never did stop, always reading until the sun would start to show, and then sleeping all the day. But soon that would have to change. Levy couldn't do that anymore, not the 'home-school' way. She would have to get up, whether she liked it or not. With swiftness I got down from my bed and with gusto, I pulled the sheets off the petite bluenette, revealing her dumb, smiling face. She was probably having a nice dream, which would soon end. Slowly the girl's eyes opened and I laughed, seeing the change in Levy's eyes. It was first a daze, then the cruel reality started to set in that she had to go to _school. _To me, waking up was still a drag but over time you got used to it. But to Levy it was a first in many years that she had to wake up early. "Rise and shine missy! We got school, first day. We gotta hurry if we're going to make the train! " And like that I saw the bookworm jump up and started to prepare herself. Fairy Academy dorms and the actual building were connected by a train system, which was also used for the public. But the majority was students. I knew Levy would hate be late, I myself not minding taking my time. I too though began to get ready, excited for the first day. First impressions were _everything. _ Yes, I knew the majority of people at the school since I had been going there since freshman year, but there were always new people joining, like lil miss Levy here. But if I had to be honest, all my beautification efforts were all for one reason. To catch even the slightest of glimpses of Natsu Dragneel.

The very thought of him caused my heart to beat quicker. His pink hair – what a lovely colour. His grinning face, no matter where and when, it was always there. He was liked by everybody, and those who did dislike him eventually came to like him. Only ever play fighting with his best friends, I had never actually seen him in a real fight, unlike Laxus and Gajeel. But now, every time I thought about Natsu, I also thought about _her. _Lisanna Strauss. She had been a childhood friend of Natsu and had eventually moved away apparently. She had come back only just recently; a month after the sophomores had graduated. And over the summer, I had received news that the two had started dating. Or rather, rumor. They always were close, and still even now hang around each other. I like to say my sources are pretty accurate but, you never know with Juvia. I had met her sophomore year, a transfer student. She was a bit weird, but we eventually became close after finding out we both liked one of the school idols, a common trait throughout the school's female population. Though at one point Juvia believed I liked Gray as well, but quickly that was resolved as I told her I liked Natsu. But even now, it's not uncommon for her to remind me Gray will and always be hers and I should stay away – which I always end up reassuring her it's not him that I like. Juvia had become my inside person, ever since she became part of the newspaper club. I believe she uses the excuse to get closer to Gray, but she wasn't the only one who thought about doing that. Like I said, the boys are the school IDOLS, and common people like me, can only dream about getting close to them. I sighed and finished up changing, happy that I had showered the night before. The changing of tie colours cheered me up, a happy reminder that I was only a year away from graduating. I wasn't worried about finding a job, since I would most likely get one inside my father's company. I was a Heartfilia after all. I looked over my shoulder to see Levy struggling to fit into her shoes. Her hair was slightly wet, probably from not blow drying it properly. Her eyes were focused on her shoes, tying them tightly so that they might not fall off. Her petite body build also meant tiny feet, and the school's smallest size was a 7. She was a 6. I saw her pout and patted her back. "Don't worry, just wear some sneakers instead and fill out a form for custom shoes." Levy simply frowned at the word 'custom' and simply told me that she would just have to deal with the shoes for now. Every time she walked I could see the shoe slowly slip away from her feet, and I could barely hold in my laughter. "Yeah yeah, laugh it off Lu-chan. C'mon, let's go." The bookworm grumbled unhappily as we took off. I smiled, happy to see my best friend and I wear matching uniforms now. I was always sad not seeing Levy at school, but now here we were, walking to the train together. Her blue hair flowed over her shoulders in cute layers, a white and blue headband over her head. I wore my hair in pigtails, but I quickly pulled them out, letting my hair just fall straight down. I always second guessed myself when it came to appearance. And it was all because of him But, I knew how it would end. My love never reaching him, my feelings never heard. It was like a celebrity crush. They don't know you exist, but you still like them. I wasn't like Juvia, who went so far as to join a club just so she could stalk Gray. She's so fanatic that now, even Gray knows her! But probably not in a good way. After two years of watching Natsu from afar, I realize that we might go to the same school, but we live in two different worlds. And I'm okay with that. It will always been a one sided fascination…always. Right?

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Review it! I would love yo know you all's opinion! For now it's going to flip through the characters point of views between Levy and Lucy, and gradually go through the rest. Around chapter 4 or 5 i think we see someone new... but who?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yayy, fast update! Just a heads up, i rally dont check for grammar LOL.i kinda just post without checking it over and hope to god everythings is in its place u v u. hahaha... anyways, back to Levy, and who does she meet now?! Would love some reviews!**

* * *

**Levy POV - chapter three**

I stifled a yawn, listening to the sound of chatter from other pairs walking to the train. Most people who lived in the dorms took the A train, it was the easier option and it was a direct stop at the school entrance. But with that came with the people, and there were lots of people. I couldn't stand to be squished between strangers so Lucy and I decided it was best to take the B train. It was less crowded, and only took about 5 minutes longer than the A train. With time to spare, we waited patiently on the train station bench having already using our student ID's to pass through the gates. We watched the A train arrive, and quickly the mass of people that were crowding the platform pushed themselves onto the train, showing no mercy to the ones who weren't ready to move. As the crowd finalized, I saw there was one person on the floor, probably dizzy from being trampled and pushed around. The announcement came up declaring the closing of the doors and I saw the person twitch slightly. But it was too late. The doors had closed and all I could hear was the person cry out.

"Nooo! I can't have missed the train!" I looked over at Lucy, who had an eyebrow raised. I figured the person was new this year, not knowing about the B Train. Before Lucy would do anything, I jumped up, walking over to the fallen person. He was on the thin side, his hair long like a girls and his hair colour light green, giving him a mermaid effect. He looked up at me, his eyes blue and moist, he almost looked like he was about to cry. "There's…um.." I tried my best converse with him, trying to tell him he hadn't missed his chance to go to school. "There's still the B train, so don't worry. You won't be late for school." I smiled sweetly, hoping my words had caused him to relax. But instead he gave me a bitter look, as if I only made it worse. "What? I know there's a B train! But I needed to get on the A!" His teary eyes were gone and now they were just simply angry. I was taken aback slightly, not used to confrontation. "B-but they both go to the s-same place I mean – " I stuttered out, but only was interrupted. "I needed to be on the same train as Laxus-sama!" The green haired man frowned as he spoke, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world to know. My face must have given off a confused look, since merman kept speaking. "You know, Laxus! He's a senior, he's the strongest of the four by FAR, most intelligent, best of the – now that I think about it you don't look familiar and I know like everyone, are you new this year? " I barely got in a yes before he continued to talk. "Oh well, I'll probably see you at school pretty often. We both are juniors after all, and you give off this, nerdy vibe… so we're both probably in the upper classes, am I right?" Quickly I try to cut in again. "Um, yes, I'm in class A-3 -" "Oooooh, same here! Oh, B train is here, better hurry. " And like that the conversation was over. He gave off a smile, one that look a little fake and turned around and left. I felt someone grab my hand and I look to see it's Lucy, pulling me in the direction of the train. "Hurry! Let's get in before it closes!" We rush inside, and find a seat easily, the inside of the train practically empty. I only see some business men and a few other students, one of them being the green hair man I had spoken to before. I lean over to Lucy, whispering awkwardly to her. "Hey Luce, whose that guy with the…weird hair?" I gain a raised eyebrow look from her, and can only imagine what she's thinking. Weird hair? Says the girl with the blue hair. "That's Freed Justine. Same grade as us! He's pretty okay I guess, always updated on things Tails related. Social butterfly that guy." Lucy whispers back to me and only lead me to another question. As if she read my mind, she speaks again. "Tails is just a nickname for the group Laxus,Natsu and the other guys and gals belong to." She replies as she looks inside her bag, aimlessly looking for something. I nod, understanding. Suddenly the announcement for the train doors to close is heard and slowly the doors begin to close. But out of no were, a hand shoots out from between the doors, stopping one of them from closing. I flinch as I see a man slip through the door opening, ignoring the warning from the speakers. The doors now finish closing behind him, but my eyes are stuck on his form. He wore the male version of our uniform, complete black outfit with white trimmings. The Fairy Academy logo printed on the collar. But what disturbs me was how many piercings the man had. They covered his face and his forearms, even replacing his eyebrows. His jet black hair fell down his back, even longer that mine, which honestly wasn't very long in the first place. What capture my gaze immediately were his eyes. Red like gore, a complete contrast but fitting of him. Our eyes don't stray from each other, and even when I realize I'm staring for too long I don't look away. They were so captivating, so unique. But what caused me to come back to reality was his very own words. "What the fuck are you lookin' at?"

* * *

**Ahhh, classic Gajeel. Pickin a fight like always haha. And yes, Freed is OOC but hey, my story and i needed a sassy Freed! Don;t worry, if you don't like him now, you'll like him later. And if you like him, you'll love what he does. Please review my story , i would love to know you're opinions! Who down follow next in this story! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so, from now on,i will be writing in THIRD PERSON. i got tired of first haha. Sorry if you dislike the change, i just... can't lol. Anyways, this one is a little longer than most, just cause i had more to go off of. Gajeel's POV! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**Gajeel POV - chapter four**

* * *

**Gajeel POV - chapter four**

Gajeel rolled over, his mind feeling the effects of last night. The first thing he could remember was that drunk stripper Gray, his loud remarks only furthering his intoxication case. Natsu had tackled him at one point, and the bruise on Gajeel's shoulder only told him he had joined in also. Cana and Laxus were making out in the corner while a drunk Mirajane complained to her sister Lisanna about them. Lily, Gajeel's best friend had been the only sober one of the group and was unanimously deemed the responsible one for the night. The group had many nights like this, having fun until the crack of dawn. This one had been crazier than most, all knowing that school was happening the next day. Cana had decided to host a party, making the best of their last few hours of summer. Soon Gajeel and the gang would be subjected to hours of confinement, in the prison called Fairy Academy. It was the morning now, and the first thing he saw was a naked Gray next to him, sleeping like it was the most normal thing to him. Gajeel winced, as he refused to look southern of the naked boy. He lifted himself up, hitting a table along the way. Glasses of empty amber beer bottles tumbled over, stirring some awake. "Gajeelll~ , turn off the alarm…" Mirajane groaned as she buried her face further into the couch. He had guessed that's where she had passed out and had been too lazy to move. "There's no alarm moron. What the hell is the time?" Gajeel looked around, but couldn't find anything displaying the time. He noticed Laxus, Natsu, Lily and Lisanna were missing; probably already gone to school. Laxus was the only senior of the group, and therefore he had to attend the morning assembly .Lily had probably gone to work, enjoying the labor of a construction worker rather than sitting still in a dusty building. Natsu probably had morning soccer practice and like usual, his little cheerleader Lisanna had left with him. Honestly, no matter how many times Natsu denies it, they _must _be fucking. Gajeel knew how long Lisanna had been hoping the dense Salamander would hurry up and ask her out, but it seems like Natsu wasn't interested in her, or any girl for that matter. He had seen countless girls confess to him, all receiving the same rejection.

The pierced man walked out of the living room and into the kitchen, looking at the clock. 6:45. School didn't start until 7:30, so he had plenty of time. "It's 15' til 7. So don't worry you got plent-" "WHAT?!" Mirajane jumped up, her makeup smeared face looking at Gajeel. He raised a pierced eyebrow and watched as the white haired girl scurried around, grabbing her packed uniform and running to the bathroom. "Ahh! I have to hurry and turn in my student council application before school starts! God damnit, why didn't… Lisanna! She didn't wake me up that little… ughh, what am I going to do, what am I…" She wiped her face clean with only skills a girl could have, and tied her hair up. She stripped to her underwear, not caring that the bathroom door was opened and Gajeel had a view. As she quickly dressed up, applied god knows what makeup on her face and ran out of the bathroom , she effortlessly kept looking like the model she was. Guys would kill to be with Mirajane, but Gajeel felt like he knew her _too _much. To the point where he almost viewed her as a sisterly/motherly figure. She patted his bruised shoulder and as he hid a wince, she left Cana's house in a flash, hoping to make it. Gray remained sleeping on the floor and out of decency; Gajeel covered the guy in a blanket, tired of seeing his wang out. Cana peered up from the spot she had been sleeping, rubbing her drowsy eyes. "Ohh… Laxus left..." And with that, she felt back asleep. Laxus and Cana were an off and on thing, while Gajeel was the only one who knew about Laxus secret flings with Mirajane. Mira and Cana were best friends, ever since middle school. But he knew they both liked Laxus and the second the beans were spilled, hair would be pulled and probably blood spilt. While Mirajane dedicated her school life to the wellbeing of Fairy Acadamy, Cana didn't give too many shits about school, having repeated the junior year. Her lack of participation in school and her probably of drinking had caused her to repeat the grade. Gajeel knew however that if she really tried, she could possibly be the smartest of the school, maybe even bypassing Wendy Marvell. Wendy was a child genius, only being the age of 13 and already taking high school and college classes. Gajeel had never spoken to her, but from what other people said she was a nice and timid girl. She kept to her studies most of the time, and when invited out by classmates, she usually declined politely. He hadn't heard a single negative thing about the girl, much in contrast about himself. Even when Gajeel had been in elementary school, he had a scary face. He had no friends, which only bothered him in earlier years. He gradually got used to it and slowly began to prefer being alone. Only when he met Laxus for the first time did he begin to allow people into his life. With Laxus came Cana, and then the Strauss's, and then Natsu and Gray. They all were annoying at first, and some still are; but he considers them his closes friends.

Gajeel had finished getting ready, remembering to have brought his uniform with him. He wasn't a huge fan of its design, but honestly didn't care at the end. He grew his hair out long, letting it messily fall down his back. As he looked at the mirror, he contemplated getting another piercing, but threw the idea out when he couldn't think of a place he didn't have a piercing already. He looked at the clock again and saw the time. 7:15. Shit, he would miss the A train. He left the house, living the stripper and Cana to themselves. As he arrived at the train station, the B train was about to close. He leapt forward and grabbed one of the closing doors. He heard yells from behind him from employees but simply ignored them all, concentrating on opening the damn door. As he slid through, the doors closed behind him. But before he could catch his breath, his gaze looked up to see a pixie looking at him. Well, that was the first thing he thought. She had crazy cornflower hair, her brown eyes like melted pools of chocolate. She bore the same uniform as him, but of course in the female version. They kept staring at each other, her eyes scanning his face. He didn't know this chick, so why the stares? It was probably the bizarre amount of piercings, but Gajeel didn't care. He had somewhat of a hangover, a clear image of Gray's dick on his mind that just would NOT go away, and now he had some blue haired pixie girl staring at him like he was some freak show on display. "What the fuck are you lookin' at?" Gajeel growled out, his face darkening. He gave his usual intimidating look, the one he gave to anyone who was looking for a fight. The girl merely blushed and looked away, murmuring the words 'sorry'. She was so pale and small, was she really his age? When she blushed, it was clearly visible, such contrast on her flawless face. The girl she sat next to looked familiar however. Ah, right. Lucy Heartfilia. The rich girl. The busty blonde whispered something into the shrimp's ear,{She's so small, how could I resist not nicknaming her?} as she occasionally glanced up to me. _Talking about me, huh?_ Gajeel was used to be the subject of a conversation, usually put into a negative light. He didn't care about their opinions, nor did he give a fuck about what they said. But for some reason he was curious as to why the blue haired girl was blushing from ear to ear, after listening to her friend's words. He could tell the Lucy girl was trying not to laugh, as her shoulder shook. "Lu-chan! Stop it~. I-it's not like that all!" The petite girl hugged her bag, the one she had been carrying on her lap. "Oh please Levy, it was written all over your face." So her name was Levy, huh. Slowly, Gajeel tuned out of their conversation, looking outside the moving train's window. Only a few minutes passed before the finally arrived at the school. The doors opened, and like expected only a few students got off. Gajeel stood watching the Fairy Academy flag fly in the center of the open front area. There was only about 5 minutes till class started, and so quickly he made his way inside the building. He saw the pixie again, walking further down the junior hall then himself. _So, she's a smartie. She did give off a bookworm kinda feel. _Gajeel thought quietly to him as he watched the girl walk into classroom A-3. He himself was in C-3, and found himself in the same class as Natsu, Lisanna, and that Lucy girl from before. He sat by the window, and with that the bell rung accordingly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ohh snap. Juvia POV, what what? Right now, there's more Gajevy than Nalu but trust me, it's just a slooww build up. There's gunna be a LOT of NaLu... just not for right noww... mmm yeah.**

**Juvia POV - chapter five**

* * *

**Juvia POV - chapter five**

"Juvia did not see Gray-sama today..." Storm clouds had begun to cover the sky, and the long haired bluenette sat pouting on her desk, her gaze focused outside. She had hoped to see her beloved today! It had been months since she last saw him in school… minus all the other times she would see him 'accidently' outside or… in the nude. He honestly had a strange habit of stripping. Juvia didn't mind though, as long as she was the only one who saw. But of course practically every girl had seen him bare, which made every girl to be Juvia's love rival. There were about 10 minutes until class would break for lunch, and Juvia was looking forward to chatting with Lucy. Juvia had been on vacation outside of Magonlia and wasn't able to chat frequently with her new friend. She was pleased that her blonde bestie was also in her same class, which made it much easier to converse. Tick tock tick tock. The clock seemed to go slower every passing second. Her head started to bob in drowsiness, and eventually hit smack dab hard on the desk. It sounded louder than it actually was, not really hurting. But the class was bursting in laughs at her fail. "J-juvia is sorry sensai! " She stammered out, blushing from ear to ear. Juvia had looked stupid! But at least Gray-sama was not here to witness it… She merely got a stern look from the teacher and class resumed, only with 5 minutes to spare now. A little bit more awake, Juvia looked around now to see who exactly was in her class. Juvia sat in the middle desk, and to the right of her was Lucy-chan. Directly behind Juvia was Natsu and next to Natsu was Gajeel. The only empty desk in class, which belonged to Gray-sama, was placed two seats in front of Juvia. Juvia was content with seeing the back of her love's head, but it didn't matter if he wasn't even there for the first time. It almost was like depending on how upset she got with the fact Gray wasn't here, the harder the rain poured outside, crackling with thunder.

Finally the lunch bell rang and the classroom was up and about. Some students were visiting friends in other classrooms, like the two love birds Alzack and Bisca. The southern belle had been placed in B-3, away from her boyfriend. Their love made Juvia teary, always remembering the fact that Gray was away somewhere els- "Ah! There you are ice head. You missed first period." Natsu's voice called from behind her, and Juvia could only hope that meant… "Oh shut up Natsu. I left my uniform at my house, forgot to bring it to Cana's last night. Had to walk in the rain in boxers…" The smooth voice of Gray-sama caused Juvia to melt in her seat, her eyes hearts. She slowly turned around, her eyes flashing like a predator about to pounce. "Gray-sama~ I look forward to this year with you~." She smiled sweetly, but to Gray it looked sinister. But before Juvia could go any further, Gray dragged Gajeel and Natsu out in a hurry, which Juvia shrugged to. Her dear Gray was probably hungry. Behind the boys, Lisanna walked with them, plastering her fake smile that Juvia knew all too well. Juvia felt the sudden pressure of breasts on her shoulder and looked up to see Lucy hugging her. "Ahh, Juvia! It's been awhile! Come come, I want to introduce you to someone. Let's go get something to eat too, I'm starvinggggg!" Juvia ended up also been dragged out by Lucy-chan, but she went most of the part willingly. To her surprise, they had stopped by the class A rooms, who were just finishing up classes. Lucy and Juvia peeked through classroom door window and were shocked. "I-is this what it looks like to be a model classroom?" Lucy gasped at how practically everyone in the classroom raised their hands to participate, they all read aloud verses in Latin with perfection, and even wrote down notes in sync. The class was about to wrap up when suddenly Juvia loss her footing, leaning back on Lucy too far. Lucy, who was holding onto the window edge, slid back pulling the screen door open. All eyes were on them, and Juvia felt her face flush in embarrassment. Quickly the two girls gathered themselves, flattening their skirts and whistling away. They expected laughter, but only heard annoyed whispers and murmurs from the snotty smart kids. Juvia pouted, her hands on her hips. "Juvia does not understand why Lucy went there in the first place! We have no business there." Lucy shook her head and pointed to the door way, which now students were leaving. A small girl with light blue hair walked out, her thick textbooks hugged against her chest. She looked like she was looking for something and as she looked in Juvia's direction she smiled brightly, walking towards them. "Lu-chan! Oh my gosh, what were you thinking?" Her voice wasn't harsh, but Juvia could tell she was holding back the giggles. "Sorry sorry! We thought you'd be done. Anyways, Levy, meet Juvia Lockser. Juvia meet Levy McGarden. " Lucy smiled and looked between her two close friend. Juvia raised an eyebrow and examined this 'Levy'. She was cute, and innocent looking. She seemed like a librarian type of person, but you always did have to look out for the quiet ones. It was always the quiet ones. "Before Juvia can accept, you must pass a test!" Lucy and Levy looked at eachother in confusion, and Lucy simply shrugged. "Just go with it."

Loud laughter and giggles escaped the three girls, as each girl carried a piece of melon bread in their hand in which they had gotten from the cafeteria. "And and and then, the both of them just kept …. They just like…SPLAT!" The girls roared in laughter as Levy desperately tried her best to finish her funny story. She had kept on laughing, so that Juvia and Lucy could barely understand the majority of her story. But her expressions were priceless. "Oh wow Levy, that is so flippin hilarious! Juvia's stomach is hurting." Juvia let out a few more giggles before gripped her shirt, trying to calm herself. The girls finally quieted down and had noticed the rain had stopped outside. It was only moments ago that Juvia had given Levy-chan a test to be friends with her, and she had passed with flying colours.

_"Do you like Gray-sama?" Juvia leaned close to Levy's face, her eyes scanning for any lies. Lucy could be heard groaning in annoyance, all too familiar with Juvia's fascination for the stripper. Levy shook her head vigorously. "I don't… sorry. I have yet to actually see the guy." Levy smiled, worried that she had 'failed'. Juvia sudden grasp Levy's shoulder and smiled. "We shall be friends!"_

The trio walked outside, continuing to talk about past childhood stories. "Oooh, Levy! Tell about the time we were playing Ninja in the dark room, and you dislocated you're toe -!" Lucy could barely finish as she already was laughing hard, her hand wiping away tears. Levy nodded and looked at Juvia, eager to speak. They walked down the outside stair case and stopped before the last one. "So, I kicked up just like this and –" As soon as Levy kicked her foot up, she felt something heavy leave her. Juvia watched as it flew through the air, twirling its way to complete a full arch. Juvia had noticed how Levy could barely walk in her too big of a size shoes, and the moment she kicked up one flew right off. But where it landed was the bad part. The girls watch it land square on the man's face. His friends behind him laughed, causing both Lucy and Juvia to blush. But not as hard as Levy. Not since she had just thrown a shoe right into Gajeel's face. As it slid off and plopped to the floor, all you could see was pure and utter loathing. Levy physically shook and looked pale. She managed to stutter out a few words of apology. "I-i-i-I'm s-sorry…!"

"Oh. You're gunna be."

* * *

**Oh shit! Gajeel is not a happy camper. And Juvia is kinda... weird. But hey that's how she's suppose to be. If you dont like her now, you're going to****like her later... like a lot of the characters in this story haha. Love it?Hate it? Review it please! Thankk youuuu**


	6. Chapter 6

**I just wanna give a big thanks to all those supporting this fan fic right now! I got my first few reviews and even if it's only three, i am literally over the moon excited and happy. Thank you so much for your support! and****_ I will be updating a least one per day_****. I will keep you all updated for as long as i can! If I'm lucky, and full of vigor &amp;muse, i can even post 2 - 3 chapters a day! But that's unlikely haha. **

**Any who, back to the actual story! We left off with a very ... unhappy Gajeel and a scared shitless Levy-chan! We take on the POV of Natsu and he's encounters with...Lucy?!**

**Natsu POV—chapter six**

* * *

**Natsu POV—chapter six**

Before the events of what happened in the previous chapter, we are brought back to the time when Gray dragged Natsu and Gajeel out of the class room, the latter of them struggling the most. As soon as they were all alone, plus Lisanna who had followed the bunch, Gray released the duo. Now they were in a quiet place behind the school, where only a few students came to get away to read, chat, and the occasional fuck. Luckily, there weren't any vistors today other than them. "That Juvia chick…always giving me those eyes. Like she was about to devour me or something." Gray shivered while Natsu was adjusting his scarf, the one he always wore. His father had given it to him while he was very young, and even though Natsu could barely remember Igneel's face, the pink haired boy kept it very close to him at all times. Gajeel was looking grumpy as usual, his glare focused on Gray. "You piece of shit, dragging me out here. You better be buying me lunch after this." Natsu face looked up, his features lighting up at the mention of food. Ah yes, Fairy Academy's Food Court. It had a wide range of food from all different kinds of cultures, Natsu's favorite being Indian. It was sweet and super spicy, just how he liked it. The star soccer play patted Gray's back enthusiastically. "Oh oh, me too! I'm outta money so, I'll be depending on y – Ow ow ow!" Natsu felt the sudden pain come from his hand and realized Gray was bending back his fingers- hard. "Pft, as if I'll pay for you again flame brain. Don't you remember last time I was tricked into getting you food?" Gray growled and released Natsu's hand, leaving him to pout. The memory flashed between the three boys,all recalling when Gray had lost a bet and now was forced to pay for it.

_"Fine, let's just get it over with." A younger looking Gray walked up to the cafeteria lady, pulling out his small navy wallet. From it he took out a small card and gave it to the women. "Here, let the guy order what he wants and put it on this card please." That had been mistake number one. Gray turned around and flinched not expecting to see Natsu in his current state. His eyes were shaped like meat-on-bones, and water dripped like waterfalls from his open mouth. He was bent over like a gorilla, which only made him look stupider. "Jeez Natsu… anyways we'll be sitting in the usual spot… join us when you are done getting your food." This had been mistake number two. As Gray and the rest of the gang sat down on the middle school food court, Gray could hear Natsu's voice occasionally. "This… oh! This too… Hmm is this spicy?... Then yes! Oh, make it five! Let's see, pft, I'll just have both!" It made Gray worry but, he didn't act on it. And that marks mistake number three. He could hear heavy foot steps to his right and as soon as Gray looked over, he dropped the fork he had been holding. There was Natsu, somehow balancing three trays. Each tray carrying more than the maximum capacity. In his mouth was Gray's card and the receipt. Laughter from the table could be heard and as soon as Gray pulled the slip of paper from Natsu's mouth, his face paled. "F-f-fifty-two d-dollars..?! FOR A SCHOOL LUNCH!" _

Natsu could see that Gray had remembered the same thing just now and smiled worriedly. "Okay okay, I see your point. But hey! You offered…" Before Gray could swipe a punch at him, Lisanna stepped in. "Um Natsu, you know I have an extra lunch box… it's a bento if you're interested in it. " Her sweet smile followed up her statement, her slightly blushing face copied straight out of an anime. But Natsu wasn't really focused on how she was acting or really what she was trying to do. His mind stopped working the second she mentioned _extra lunch box. "_Really Lisanna? I can have it?" He smiled, the one that made all the girls weak at the knees. "Yup! I did make it after all especially for y-" "Awesome! Free food, free food!" Natsu's chanting blurred out Lisanna's words, barely being able to make out what she had just said. Lisanna coughed slightly and quickly Natsu looked back at her, wondering what else she had to say. "Anyways, it's back in the classroom. Let me just go and grab it. I'll meet you at the bottom of the outside stairs okay?" And like that she left to go retrieve the lunch box. Natsu's stomach growled loudly, his gaze looking around. "Isn't there anything I can eat meanwhile?" He plopped down on the ground, the long green grass a soft cushion. Gajeel was leaning against a tree, his eyes closed. Natsu thought he was asleep but when the pierced man spoke, he knew he was wrong. "I'm waiting for the stripper to go get me my food." Gajeel barked, his eyes still closed. "Ha! I ain't no room delivery service. I'm going there now but, if you want food you have to come with me." Gray started walking his way over, along the way his blazer had come off somehow and girls squealed as he walked past them. Natsu knew Gray, Gajeel, Laxus and even himself had been given the titled 'school idols'; nicknamed the Tails. He didn't know why the four of them were like this, but it was only recently that Natsu found out about it. It apparently started freshman year but he only began to realize it during sophomore.

_"Oh my god it's the Tails!" _

_"EEEEP!" _

_"Oh gosh, how do I look?"_

_"Girrll, what I would do with a guy like Natsu…"_

_It was always like that back then. Girls would whisper about him and his friends, their face flushed with fantasies. They would come up to him, flirt and ask for his email/number. He always managed to find a way out of it, either saying he hadn't memorized it yet or, he was in the process of getting a new phone still. Natsu had never been interested in girls. Not that he was gay, just that simply romance wasn't on his mind right now. He was focused on soccer. Soccer and sports was his life right now. He loved the thrill of it and the endurance all soccer players had to deal with gave him goosebumps – the good kind. Only once did he ever think about love and relationships, and that was with her. Yup, 'her'. Even until today he didn't know her name. They had never spoken, even though they were in the same class during sophomore year. They would make eye contact several times. It got to the point where it became a game between them and would make silly faces at each other during class. The times Natsu did try to speak with her, it seemed like she refused to talk – running away when possible. Natsu felt like maybe she was just shy. Her face was always blushing when she saw him, averting eye contact when he spoke to her. But then it just got to the extreme, where she flat out ignored him. Slowly their childish games stopped and Natsu forgot about her. That was until today. Natsu had left early for soccer practice and when it finally finished, he changed into his school uniform. He had gone to class early, knowing the rest of his friends were still probably at Cana's. As he sat down at his seat, he looked at the name cards that were placed to help students find their place. Directly in front of his seat was Juvia Lockser. It gave him a laugh, knowing Gray would be sooo delighted to be sitting near her, as Gray was right next to Natsu. Next to Juvia's seat was someone named, Lucy Heartfilia. The named seemed familiar, but no face popped into Natsu's mind. 5 minutes were left until class started and Natsu watched as Gajeel entered the room. It was then he felt his heat stop. Juvia had walked into the room, her face smiling. It was who was behind her that gave Natsu a heart attack. She had long blonde hair, and brown eyes that could warp you into another world. She looked so familiar, and the moment the both made eye contact he knew who she was. She was 'her'. She had blushed and looked away, just like she always did. His gaze followed her as she took a seat next to Juvia, and all the pieces seem to fall together. It was Lucy Heartfilia. _

The boys had managed to get some food, Natsu eating a small piece of bread – just enough to hold him until Lisanna got back. They waited near the bottom of the stairs, chatting with one another. The voices of girls caused the trio to look up, only to see a flying object hurtling down onto them. Natsu looked up, squinting his eyes. "What the…" And like that, the shoe had landed right onto Gajeel's face, sliding off only seconds later. Natsu took a few moments to comprehend what had just happened, and when he did he couldn't stop the laughter that erupted from him. Following him, Gray also bent over, his mouth being covered by his hand. 'Oh wow, didn't see that coming Haha!" Natsu looked to see who had kicked the shoe off, only to see a small petite blue haired girl trembling in fear. It caught him off guard to see who was next to her. Lucy. He blinked several times only to realize in the corner of his eyes, Gajeel was about to charge at the girl with full force. "WOAH, WOAH. Calm down big guy – it was just an accident." Gray took hold on Gajeel's left arm, pulling him back. After being shocked of Lucy's appearance, Natsu finally grabbed onto Gajeel's right, pulling him back as well. "Shit Gajeel, you can't hit a girl!"

"I _wasn't_ going to hit her!"

"Oh yeah, then what were you going to do?"

"…."

Being the strongest built of the group, Gajeel made it out of Natsu's and Gray's grasp. He stormed off, his mood clearly much worse than before. Gray followed him, hoping to calm him down. He had told Natsu to stay here and wait for Lisanna, not wanting to worry her. The small blue haired girl walked over to Natsu, her little body still somewhat shaking. "Oh my goodness, oh my god! I am so, so sorry! The shoe just slipped off and, and, it just happened to be o-on the face and…!" Natsu laughed and raised his hand in front of his face, shaking them to give reassurance. "Ahh, don't worry about it! Gajeel just needs to cool off. He's over exaggerating! It was pretty hilarious. " He smiled, and his gaze slowly made his way over to Lucy. She was standing there, almost as if she was trying to hide herself behind Juvia. Being the straight forward kind of guy, he decided to walk up to the blonde bombshell. "Uh, hey! I'm Natsu. " He smiled, extending his hand. Lucy hesitantly took his hand and shook it once. "Oh, I know. Oh! I mean, I know because you're like famous around here… I mean, I don't wanna sound like a know it all, I just happen to I mean –" Natsu chuckled. Her nervousness was kinda cute. _Did this mean she remembers me? _The thought flew through his mind, but he kept that to himself. As he watched her try to compose herself, she finally spoke once again. "Heh, I-I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia."

"I know."

* * *

**AHHH, AHHHH. Finally finished it. Meeep. I usually only write 1k word count, this reaches a little under 2k!**

**Anyways, your thoughts?Love it?Hate it?Please Review it! Also, Stupid Lucy! If she hadn't been so shy before, she could have been banging with Natsu D:**

**Ohhh well. I'm sure there's still hope... right? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi again! Here we are again now in chapter Seven! Did you like the last one? Hope you did! It left off with Natsu's POV and today we switch off to Lucy POV!(last time was chapter 2... (T n T))**

**Guest - Ooooh, i think you're on to something about Lucy being 'picked on'... dun dun dun! And yes, Natsu is quite the dense one haha.**

**Now let's dive right on in! **

**Lucy POV - chapter seven**

* * *

**Lucy POV - chapter seven**

Lucy could see Juvia and Levy behind Natsu, their faces smirking; laughing at her. She made a note of getting back at them later but for right now she had to get through chatting with Natsu without looking like an idiot! "You, know my name?" Lucy was shocked. _After a year, he still remembered her? _They only had one class together last year, and they hadn't spoken a word._ Well, it was my fault… but… _Lucy blocked away the memories and realized she was unconsciously shaking his hand. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry! I uh… kinda zoned out for a bit." She laughed, but her inner self was scolding her harshly. _Pfft, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT LUCY. 'Oh, IM SORRY. Don't mind me while I MOLEST your hand for more than five minutes!?' _To Lucy's surprise, all Natsu did was laugh. "Haha, it's fine. Uh yeah, on your desk we have name cards since; it's first day n all…" He explained, but his expression made it look like he wanted to say something else along with it. Lucy was starting to worry now. She didn't want to talk about **_that_**, like right here right now. _Oh please don't bring up last year… please don't… _If Natsu did, she couldn't bare lie to his face. She would never straight out lie to him. Which was one of the reason why she would sometimes straight up ignore him. Lucy would rather be silent than say something false and say something that would hurt the both of them in the end. "Lucy… do you remember last ye-" "Ooh, Natsu~! I got your bento here! Sorry it took a while, sensai wanted me to… Oh." The group looked over to see who had just arrived, and that was when Lucy really started to panic. But somehow she was grateful for the intrusion, never thinking the words _Saved by Lisanna , _would pass her mind. They all could see Lisanna's face change to total disgust when she saw them, only Lucy knowing it was because of her. But quickly her face changed into a bright smile, the one that looked almost too happy. "Natsu, are you bothering these girls for food? C'mere, I already got you covered." She giggled and waved with her hand for him to come over. But to everyone's surprise he didn't move. Instead he took Lucy's hand and replied to Lisanna, his usual voice light suddenly turning serious. "Sorry Lis, I need to talk to Lucy.. in private for abit." He smiled and began pulling Lucy away. _No… No.. let go… please. Not like this, not in front of her. It'll be like last time…I can't handle it for another time…_ Lucy's eyes began to moisten, but no tears fell. Instead she looked down to avoid eye contact and quickly stopped in her tracks, pulling her hand away. She did it so fast and suddenly, it almost sounded like she had slapped his hand. Natsu stood there stunned, but Lucy looked away unable to read his face. She didn't want Lisanna to misunderstand. She needed to avoid Natsu, just like last year and everything would be okay. She realized that nothing had been said and so she tried her best to quickly recompose herself. "Ahh, Gomen Natsu! I have to go and… erase the boards before class starts! Maybe, another time…" She hid her eyes behind her long blonde bangs and quickly turned away to go indoors. She speed walked, and before long she started to full on sprint, not caring how others were looking at her.

As she made it to her class hallway, instead of going to her room she entered an empty one. She shut the door behind her and slowly slid down it with her back. She was blushing ear to ear, embarrassed on how she acted with Natsu, how she acted in front of everyone and how she ran away like a coward. She thought she was stronger than this by now. It was all in sophomore year, when some girls had noticed how close Lucy and Natsu were getting. These girls were the bitch Lisanna's underlings. Lisanna had moved away, but even still her presence in the school was still there, though the eyes of those girls…. Images flashed in Lucy's mind, and she only curled up more into a fetal position. Tears were streaming down her face, and small whimpers escaped her lips. She didn't want to remember, but they would always reappear now and then. Suddenly, the support of the door slide from behind and she tumbled backwards, not having any time to fix her face. She let out a small cry, scared that it might be Lisanna. "Lucy! Oh my god are you okay? C'mere…" Levy's small arms wrapped around her crying best friend. Lucy simply cried more, and even she wasn't sure for what now. She was happy to have a friend like Levy, and even the crazy Juvia who was instructing passbyers to walk around the girls. "T-thank you… Levy… Juvia." She whispered, rubbing her eyes to wipe away the salty liquid. She got stares from the girls, and she knew the girls wanted answers. But she knew if she told them the truth, they would make a huge deal out of it. Levy probably going to the police while Juvia wrote horrible things about Lisanna and her group in the newspaper. But Lucy wouldn't want that. She didn't want to stoop that low. Lucy's small mouth smiled, slowly standing up. "It's fine girls… the dust in this room was... overwhelming.." She knew the girls were smart enough to know she was lying, but because of that they also knew she didn't want to talk about it. The trio walked into the bathroom so that Lucy could fix her makeup. After that, as they walked out of the restrooms the bell for the second half of the day rung. Levy jumped up startling Lucy and Juvia. "Oh crap! I- I need to go! Senpai is going to skin me if I'm late!" The petite pixie ran off, and left Lucy and Juvia to laugh. Their classroom teacher was more lenient than most, probably because they were placed in a lower class level. "Juvia is going to class now, come with?" But Lucy shook her head. "Um ,I think I'm going to skip this one. " Juvia hesitated but simply nodded, returning to her classroom. Lucy sighed, and looked around. The hallway was now empty, voices from the surrounding room quiet because of the walls. She began to make the long walk to the top floor, and found herself in front a huge iron door. With a small struggle, she pushed it open and in front of her was revealed: the roof. She smiled as a large warm breeze, the kind you got after a rain storm hit her. It welcomed her onto the roof and she smiled as she walked onto it. Large fences encircled the square area, so as she walked up to it she leaned on it. She could see the Fairy Academy dorms for both girls and boys. She could see the train as it went to and thro. She giggled as she saw someone trip, and suddenly found herself laughing, hard. She felt like she was laughing like a maniac, but she didn't care, no one was there to see. She laughed about how stupid she was in front of Natsu, and how silly she reacted when Lisanna was there. _Lucy Heartfilia, you need to grow a pair! _She chanted in her mind several times. It would be different than last time. Because this time she had friends like Levy and Juvia, and that's all she needed. She slowly whispered out the phrase, each time being louder than the last. Finally she yelled out at the top of her lungs, laughing. "LUCY HEARTFILIA, YOU NEED TO GROW A PAIR!"

**Gray POV**

Gray had made it back to the classroom , after being scared off by Gajeel to leave him alone. He watched as the bell rang and almost everyone was back into class. The only ones missing where Gajeel, Natsu and Lucy. Juvia had just arrived and waved at Gray, taking her seat right after. Gray began to wonder where that flame brain had went off too, and asked the question aloud, not really caring who answered. "Hey, where did Natsu go to?" He saw the minds of several people think, but then Juvia finally answered. "Juvia last saw Natsu-kun going to the roof." The roof? The only way one can go to the roof was by going up all those flights of stairs, or climbing the outside ladder. Which Natsu was probably dumb enough to take the latter of those two choices. Stupid idiot, what's the point of going up there? Nothing interesting to see.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Review it! To clarify, The ladder takes much shorter time to get on the roof haha. And the only reason why Juvia knows where Natsu went is because she saw him climb... So yeah. Anyways, ****I AM taking request of which character i should POV. Please no OC characters, only Canon. **** Chapter 8 will be Levy POV and than after that, c****_hapter 9 will be up to you guys! Sooo yayy haha. _****Thank you so much for the favorites/followers/and reviews! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This one is short yes but, meh i felt like sharing it like it was. Also, if you didn't read last chapter's fyi at the bottom, here it is again:**

**I AM TAKING REQUESTS FOR WHICH POINT OF VIEW(POV) YOU'D LIKE TO SEE! FEEL FREE TO PM ME OR ASK IN REVIEW BOX.**

**This will be open for a while until i get enough. You can ask for the main cast, (ex; levy,lucy,natsu,lisanna ect) or even minor characters (ex; cana, mirajane, evergreen,alzack.)**

**Also, you might be wondering... WHERE THE FUCK IS ERZA N JELLAL?**

**Well, i am uncertain if i will put them in this fanfic. If you want them, feel free to leave a review with how i should use them and ect. If you are fine with them out, just tell me! :) Now, onto Levy! **

**Levy POV – Chapter eight**

* * *

**Levy POV – Chapter eight**

With the ending of lunch, the bell rang and Levy started to panic. "Oh crap! I- I need to go! Senpai is going to skin me if I'm late!" As she ran down the hallway, she heard laughter behind her. But suddenly she stopped, as she saw what was in front of her. The red eyes, the same ebony black hair. Metal shined on his face as he stood there, a furrow brow materializing on him. Another sight she hadn't recognized before was that there was a slight imprint of a bottom of a shoe now on his face. Oh, that's why he was here – because of _that._ Scared, Levy looked behind her, but her two friends were no longer there. "Um , e-excuse me I have to get to class…" She tried to go around him, but the sudden grasp of her hand caused her to intake sharply. He had pushed her against the hallway lockers, their eyes locked. "No way. We've got business." His voice was low and it sounded like a creature's growl at one point. All Levy could do was stand perfectly still, staring into the man's eyes. She wasn't one for confrontations, she was a lover, not a fighter. But at this moment, something inside of her told her to fight. She pushed him away, even attempting to make a cheap shot at his crotch, but it was all in vain. He had pinned her collarbone against the full body lockers with his arm, his huge body towering over her petite one. She was already late for class, and now she was getting picked on by some hunk of metal bully? This wasn't exactly what she was thinking of when she thought of first day of school. "W-what business? I already a-apologized about hitting you with the shoe…!"She winced as he drove her deeper into the locker, the metal wall pricking her at her back. "That apology wasn't worth a shit. I'm more of a…an eye for an eye kind of guy." A cocky grin appeared on his shadowy face, the kind you'd see in horror movies. Levy struggled underneath him, trying desperately to get away. Gajeel leaned in closer, his hot breath on her neck. What was he going to do to her? Several things came to mind, but nothing prepared her for this. He bit her. He FUCKING BIT HER, right on the neck. Levy gasped, standing as still as possible. She closed her eyes, her face blushing redder than a tomato. "S-stop…" She whispered out, biting her bottom lip. He sucked so hard on her skin, his teeth digging in. The wet sensation of his tongue was driving her crazy, and felt like he would never stop. Her heart was beating so fast, and it felt like it could leap out at any second. The longer he sucked, the tighter she pressed her legs together, feeling weird sensations she had never felt before. What surprised her next was probably the worst ."Ah~…" A small moan escaped her lips, and with that Gajeel had stopped. Levy looked wide eyed and quickly lifted her hands to her mouth, covering it. H-had she… just moaned? It was such a foreign sound that it had surprised her. Levy glanced to Gajeel's face and even he looked shocked. He looked uncomfortable for a minute and Levy took this chance to kick him off, looking angrily at the bad boy. Gajeel glared at her and left, only saying these words. "An eye for an eye." Levy didn't understand. Why had he done that? Well, she knew why but, how would this benefit him? She felt weird and uncomfortable. She hurried into the restroom and was thankful no one else was there. She dropped to the floor, ignoring all the facts she knew about how unhygienic a bathroom floor was. Her legs felt weak as jelly and after a few minutes she stood up, letting her weight rest on the sinks. She looked in the mirror and the minute she did; she flushed red. _What… in the world…was that?! _

A hickey. Gajeel had placed a god damn hickey on her! She turned her face to expose the red dot, the bite marks still fresh looking. She was surprised to see that there was no blood, seeing how hard he had bitten. Her hair was an a-line cut, meaning it was shorter in the back than in the front – so every time she would tilt her head a certain way, the hickey would be clearly visible. _An eye for an eye huh?_ The words he had spoken ran through her mind. True, her shoe had imprinted a funny mark on his entire face, but he didn't need to go as far as give her something so… vulgar. She thought about hiding it with her headband, making the appearance of a scarf, but she knew THAT in high school was a dead give-away that you had a hickey. She groaned and wondered how long it would take for it to fade. She had never had one, and she was far too embarrassed to ask anyone. The only choice she had was to ask the one thing that she knew she could rely on. The Internet.

Before long, Levy had managed to sneak into the library, her eyes on the lookout for teachers and the guy who had started all this trouble, Gajeel. She quietly went to and thro the aisles of books, her head popping out now and then to scan the area. She sighed in relief and sat down quietly on the computer chair. She couldn't help twirling around in it several times before she noticed a student staring at her. Levy carefully chose the computer desk facing towards the entrance, so she could see who entered the library and so no one could see her screen. As she typed away, she found several answers, and luckily even some ways to remove it. _Toothpaste…. Chapstick.. put a bandaid..? Ughh, which one will work fastest..? _But before she could finish reading, she heard the voice of a teacher, leading students into the library.

"Alright kids, we are going to be researching the relations between animals. Please go sit down at one of the reserved computers and begin."

Levy looked up and silently gasped. On a small piece of paper next to the screen were the words: RESERVED. Even worsts, the students were coming closer now and quickly she doubled click the upper right , thinking she had closed it. She ran into the book aisles and hid there until all the students had finally sat down. The blood drained from her face as she realized it was Lucy's class… meaning Gajeel was there. She gulped hard and quickly left the library, ignoring the librarians shushing. _How embarrassing! Ugh, it'd be even worse if I hadn't closed out that window… _She smiled, relieved she had managed to do so. Or, that's what she thought.

**Gajeel POV**

He roughly placed his back pack onto the floor, and sat down on the squeaky computer chair. He grumbled, unhappy about being in this stupid library. He saw that his computer was already turned on, and then noticed there was a browser minimized. Curious, he opened it and when he did so the man's face was blushing mad. Google: _How long does a hickey last…_

* * *

**LOLOLOLOL. Meh, not really that funny but whatever haha. Ahh, Levy you didn't close it silly girl! And Gajeel.. you naughty boy yoouuuu.**

**Love it? Hate it? Review it! ...Please? 33**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay, chapter nine! This one is Evergreen POV! She is a minor character in the story, but i had lots of fun writing this! Anyways like iv'e said before,**

**I AM TAKING REQUESTS FOR POINT OF VIEW(POV) SUGGSTIONS. **

**I would love to know which POV you'd like to see! It has to be CANON though, NO OC'S. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews! **

**DragonflySky - haha, i know right? A hickey vs a shoe imprint. Hmm, which one's worst? **

**chesxca - Hmm, I'm sure to Gajeel he didn't know how much he was actually going to enjoy doing this punishment to lev neither did levy muahaha. **

**Evergreen POV -Chapter****9**

* * *

**Evergreen POV -Chapter 9**

How annoying. The way he jumps on tables, banging his chest like some primate. He goes on and on about being a _man, _but all he's doing is acting like an animal. His trademark white Strauss hair, how annoying that someone like him got such a beautiful colour while she, got.. this. Evergreen twisted her long light brown hair with her slender finger, her eyes still wandering towards the massive brute across the classroom. They were both placed in B-3, much to Evergreen's surprise. She would have thought she would have been in Class A alongside her friend Freed Justine, but once again she had fell short behind Mirajane Strauss – the girl with brains and beauty. What made her even more pissed was that Elfman Strauss was in the same class as Evergeen. How could someone as thick skulled as him get into B? Even his younger sister, Lisanna was placed in C along with the other Tails. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bisca slip out into the hallway, probably leaving to visit her beloved Alzack who was also in C-3. Being the hopeless romantic, Evergreen supported the fluffy love the two shared, even sometimes wondering if she would ever experience something like that. But she highly doubted it, knowing the majority of the class disliked her. Her personality was wired to make her seem tough and mean on the outside, but all gooey in the inside. She was used to the names she was called: Evermean, Dirtygreen, and even stupid names like Slutgreen. {C'mon, you could do better than that can't you?}Besides, Evergreen had never even kissed a boy despite her love for romance. But Evergreen ignored such cruel labels against her, always believing that if she was good, a fairy would come to her one day and lead her away from this world – just like in the books that her mother used to read when she was younger. Evergreen loved fairy tales. She loved fantasy, especially the ones where it involved fairies and magic. And once she was taken away by her fairy friends, she would ask them to turn all those who were mean to her into toads. Simple as that. Well, maybe except one of them. And once again Evergreen was thinking of Elfman. Honestly, how could she have fallen for a guy like that?

At the moment, classes were on breaks for lunch. Evergreen remained in her seat, trying her best to ignore all the noise that erupted from the other side of the classroom. From the walls she could hear the uproars of class C and it only gave her more of a headache. She pulled out her lunch and ate in silence. Her small green bento box contained rabbit shaped apples and octopus sausages. On the rice was a large seaweed heart, and all Evergreen could do was smile, picking up her chopsticks to start. As she picked up some rice with seaweed, someone had bumped into her desk, causing for it to tumble onto the floor. Already annoyed with the noise, and now having to deal with her meal time being disturbed, Evergreen was at her breaking point. The guy who had bumped into her backed away, with an apologetic smile. He said sorry but when Evergreen decided to ignore him he frowned. "Hey, I said sorry okay? No need for the silent bitch treatment." He tsked at her as Evergreen decided to continue to ignore him, eating her food. She didn't want to bother with people like him, people that would jeopardize her chances with the fairies. But she could tell the guy was getting frustrated, and as he came closer she realized he was about to grab her. She closed her eyes, embracing for the contact, but after a while she realized nothing had happened. Slowly, Evergreen opened her eyes and saw that the male student had his wrist caught by Elfman. Her eyes widened at the sight, her mouth speechless. "A man doesn't raise his hand against a lady." Elfman's usual warm face looked rather cold, and now the student had realized he had done something wrong. But he smacked Elfman's hand away, grumbling to himself as he walked out of the classroom, leaving the bystanders to whisper among themselves. Evergreen had never been so embarrassed in all her life. To be saved, by him nonetheless. Evergreen began packing her lunch as Elfman spoke. "Hey, you alright? Sorry about Jose he can be a little…" "Shut up… Shut up shut up shut up!" Evergreen finished packing, her face completely flushed red and her eyes averted. "I didn't ask you to do that, nor did I want you to intervene! God, you go on and on about being a man, but all you do is act like… like an animal!" Evergreen spit out her words, everyone in the classroom already knowing that this was bound to happen. Evergreen always did this, when someone was trying to be nice – she'd always turn them away. Never a single thank you. Elfman looked shocked but before he could say anything, Evergreen had walked out of the classroom, her face hidden by her long hair. She carried her lunch box close to her chest, avoiding any eye contact she might have had in the hallways. Truth was, she was grateful, and she wanted to say thank you. But like always, she put up a front and that caused her to come across as someone unlikeable. She decided to turn to the one person she knew she could count on, Freed.

She walked towards the class A-3 room, and saw that class was just being released from there. Evergreen noticed a small girl with short blue hair walk away towards another group of girls. She recognized Lucy Heartfilia and Juvia Lockser, but was unsure of who this little girl was. She reminded Evergreen of a pixie, and in turn caused her to smile.

"Someone looks happy." A familiar voice rang out near her and Evergreen turned to see Freed, his long green hair trailing behind him. Freed had always been the face of the school's social life. Anything Tails related, Freed knew about it. Any juicy rumor and/or gossip, Freed would confirm it. It was because of this habit that Freed had quickly realized that Evergreen wasn't this total bitch every said she was. He had caught her shopping out one day, picking out some pink frilly clothes. He had told her that she had looked so happy and cute when shopping, and that she should smile more often at school. Evergreen even once considered that she might have feelings for the guy, but that was quickly dissolved when she noticed how involved he was with the lives of Laxus and Mirajane. Freed had a feeling there was something deeper going on between the two, despite Laxus having a thing with Cana. Evergreen never got really into social activities, but it was nice now and then to be updated.

"Happy? Oh please, I'm just starving. My lunch was… cut short." Evergreen frowned, recalling the recent events. They continued to chat, and eventually picked up Bickslow, who was checking out the club board. Bickslow was always one for… the special arts. He loved supernatural things, and even claimed to have a pet ghost at his house, which he had named Baby. He wasn't shy about sharing such facts about himself, in foil to Evergreen who didn't like to share her fairy knowledge with others. Faster than expected, the trio had made it back all around the school, landing in front of their classrooms. Bickslow decided to skip the second half of the school, despite it being the first day of school still. Freed had to return to class A-3, since 'Mirajane had already returned.', and now all was left off the group was Evergreen. She turned around after dropping of Freed to his class, and began to ponder if she should return as well. _I should go back to class but, I really don't want to have to deal with all those people… _Suddenly she felt something large in front of her. She raised her hand to see what it was, groping around for a few seconds.

"Um…" A voice came from it and quickly, Evergreen knew who it was. She looked up, her eyes making eye contact with the other person. _Oh bloody hell… _There was Elfman, his face as red as hers as they both looked at each other, their height difference painfully obvious. She let go of him quickly, grabbing her hand with her other. "Oh, Oh gosh! Sorry um…w-watch where you're going! " Evergreen managed to find a random variety of words and put them into a sentences. She couldn't even look at the man's face without feeling she was being dominated. Quickly she brushed by him, gradually returning to her former defensive self. But before she did she stopped, not even bothering to look at him. "E-elfman… thank you. For earlier… baka." Evergreen continued to walk back to class, and she could have sworn she had _heard _him smirk. How annoying.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Review It! I would love to know people actually enjoy this story haha. Thank you so much for the positive feedback!**

**Evergreen... such a tsundere!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all! We are back with Natsu now! You all might be wondering what happened after Lucy's little... outburst on the roof haha. Please remember, I AM LOOKING FOR POV SUGGESTIONS!**

**Thank you. Now, we go on!**

**Natsu POV - chapter 10**

* * *

**Natsu POV - chapter 10**

It had hurt when she had slapped his hand away. Not physically, no. Natsu had dealt with dislocated shoulder and broken ribs before. But this was far worst, this hurt him mentally. Did she really just… hate him? Natsu was known for being clumsy and straightforward, so he thought maybe at one point he had done something wrong that offended her. He himself couldn't think of a time, but he probably did since she had run off like that. Her excuse of 'cleaning the boards' was total bull shit, but Natsu wouldn't call her out on it. Her smile, it looked more like she was about to cry. _What did I do…? What DO I do? _He didn't like seeing Lucy like that. He hated seeing the girl he liked -. Yes, Natsu liked Lucy. Even though they just formally introduced each other, even after all the rude and awkward moments in the past. The moment he had shook her hand, his feelings stirred up once more. His feelings about her.

"Wow, how rude." Lisanna giggled from behind him, her small hand slightly over her hand. " Can you believe that Natsu? Anyways, enough of that. Here, you must be starving! A nice, homemade bento will make it all –" Natsu started to walk away, and soon enough he stopped looking over his shoulder. He smiled reassuringly; making sure Lisanna knew he wasn't angry at her. "Sorry ,I'm not really hungry right now. Maybe next time, kay?" He waved as he ran off, back to the spot behind the school where he, Gray and Gajeel had previously been. He wondered where those two clowns had gone off to. Gray was trying to calm Gajeel down probably, not being successful as usual. The soccer player however wasn't really concerned about those two at the moment. He was focused on one thing and that was to find Lucy. He looked around the school, and he looked in the junior hallway. He looked in her class and found nothing. He decided to check empty class room but accidently walked into Alzack and Bisca half-naked. He apologized several time before backing away and making sure he didn't open any more dark rooms. He made his way back outside, now near the eastern part of the school. He sighed, only knowing one other placed he hadn't looked: the roof. He climbed the outside stairs and many thoughts went through his head.

_Why am I doing this? This is insane! All for one girl. _

As he thought this, his foot suddenly slipped, but he quickly grasped on tight onto the already shaky ladder. As he looked down he could see Levy and Juvia pass by, probably returning in doors. Lisanna wasn't among them. For a split second, Juvia and Natsu locked eyes but he looked away, worried he might fall again. He felt his heart beat faster as he neared the top. But at this point, Natsu wasn't sure if it was because of his sudden life or death moment or, if it was because Lucy might be up there already. He hesitated and closed his eyes, only a foot away from the very top. _Okay, okay. On the count of three… I jump onto the roof. If she's not there… than.. _He pondered for a minute. He wasn't really one for fate and logically, barely any students came onto the roof. So the chances of her being there were very…slim. _If she's not there… I'll give up on her. And if she is there, I won't let last year repeat itself. I'll be there, whether she wants me or not. _And with that, Natsu jumped up onto the roof, tumbling onto it clumsily. Well, if she had been there she would have seen him in his most unflattering light. Quickly he looked around. But unfortunately, she wasn't.

Slowly he stood up, his face materializing a frown. _Of course she wouldn't be here… maybe the whole cleaning the boards thing wasn't a lie after all. _Honestly, Natsu was depressed. Would he really be able to go through with his previous statement, of giving up going after her? He stuffed his hand in his pocket, looking up at the sky. There were so many clouds… most of them disappearing now to make way for the sun. It had been raining, much to Natsu's dislike. He didn't like it, since I made the soccer field way to muddy to play on. But sometimes Natsu would convince the coach to let the team continue on, much to the rest of the team's disapproval. The pink haired boy's stomach suddenly started to growl and as he quickly grasps at it. Natsu pouts. Maybe he should have taken up Lisanna's offer on that lunch box… Natsu began making his way towards the iron door exit. He probably should make it to class, he didn't want to make it too late and by now it should have started. But suddenly, Natsu stopped. He looked up and and slammed his body against the wall. Sounds of footsteps made him quiet as he looked next to him, the door beginning to open. He held his breath as the door came closer to him, but luckily the weight of the door caused it to slowly back away and slam shut, leaving Natsu to gape at the sight in front of him. It was Lucy. She watched as she walked away, towards the edge of the roof top. Natsu figured that she hadn't noticed him there, that she thought that she was alone. He didn't feel right being quiet like this, but part of him wanted to know what she was doing up here by herself. As he watched, he watched her go through several phases. She first wiped her salty tears, and leaned against the fence that enclosed the roof. She started to laugh, and for what Natsu had no idea. But he simply smiled as she expressed herself in way he had never seen before. Slowly he stood up, making sure not to make a sound. Before he had gotton close enough to reach out to her, he heard her whisper something. _Did… did she just say… what I think she said? _Natsu raised an eyebrow, and realized she was saying it over and over again, louder each time. Finally she was at the point she was the top of her lungs.

"LUCY HEARTIFILIA, YOU NEED TO GROW A PAIR!"

And with that, Natsu couldn't keep it in anymore. He bent over, laughing at her words. She even had fist pumped into the air, like some cheerleader in a pep rally. Natsu looked up to see Lucy's horrified face. He had no idea why she had been yelling that, and Natsu noted to make sure he would ask later. He watched as she tried to find herself and words.

"U-um,Natsu?! What are you doing up here? H-how…" Lucy fumbled around and glanced at her hands, completely embarrassed. But all Natsu did was smile and point with his thumb to the direction of the ladder.

"I climbed the wall. With the ladder of course." He grinned, his canine teeth looking sharper than most. He watched as she simply nodded, her eyes averting his like usual. Her face was lightly tinted, but got even more when he spoke. "So… you need a pair huh?"

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Somewhere in the middle? Review it! I LOVE CRITICS SO THAT ME AND MY STORY CAN IMPROVE!**

**Lucy, you want a sexchange?! Jk jk. ahhh, Natsu and Lucy are so cute in this story! well, in my opinion. but how will Lucy react to Natsu next time?**

**But wait, who will we POV next time?! ITS UP TO YOU GUYS. Guests and actual members can write in the review box which POV you want and i will start typing up! (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ahh, i forgot to update! Well, not forget but, i just couldn't! My laptop was separated from me temporarily but, it's back in my clutches (: Now, sorry for the delay everyone! Alright, we start of with Gajeel's POV! Alot of yall wanted the NaLu Story line to continue, but since i had just done a Natsu POV i like to do it in breaks. We haven't seen a Gajeel's in abit so here it is! **

**Next POV(chapter 12)will be a Majority vote! But Chapter 13 will be mine, sorry! So please...**

**IF YOU WANT A CERTAIN POV, IM OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS!FEEL FREE TO SEND A REVIEW OR A PM!**

**Now, that's all cleared up, here it is!**

**Gajeel POV – chapter 11**

* * *

Gajeel closed out of the search window quickly, his furrowed face tinted with a blush. He only knew one pixie that could have come here to look _that _up. And that was Levy McGarden. He had first seen her at the train, where he had told her off and gave his menacing glare. It was not the best first impression, but it was the impression many people gained when meeting someone like Gajeel. The second time they made contact was when she had flung her shoe at his face. Gajeel could say he deserved it, but he wasn't one for taking it lying down. No no, he wasn't going to hit her… but the thought did cross his mind at one point. Gray had pulled him back from the cowering girl and gave Gajeel time to cool off. As he typed away at the computer, he eyed the other students and realized Natsu and Lucy weren't among them. Alzack wasn't also but, he was probably with his girlfriend Bisca. _Shit… half the class is gone missing. Why the fuck am I here than? _Gray was typing away also, making sure to be done before Juvia. Probably because if he was to slow Juvia's full attention would be on him after she was done with her own assignment. Gajeel had told Gray several times just to fuck with Juvia at least once so that she might back down after getting her fill, but he knew the ice bucket would never do something like that. Despite Gray's habit of stripping, he wasn't a Casanova nor one for toying with a girl's heart. If he disliked her, he would tell her. Much to the group's surprise, Gray had never actually verbally said he hated the girl, just that he wasn't interested. Gajeel would probably have made a girl cry if they had stalked him as much as Juvia did to Gray.

The teacher was off flirting with the librarian. Gajeel was amazed how the two chat, like they were in their own little world. The librarian bore bright red hair, almost like flames flowing over her shoulders. She had a nice rack on her, the only thing looking 'librarian' on her were her small brown glasses. Other than that, she looked like a hot mom or nanny. She couldn't have been much older than Laxus, who was already riding on 19. The classroom teacher was Mr. Jellal Fernandes, the World History Teacher. The two were seen often together during teacher meetings and even occasionally in the hall ways, but the two had never been seen outside of school together. Rumor had it they were dating, but since there was no hard proof the chatter had quieted down. Not that Gajeel cared for such things as rumors, finding them pointless. Hell, there were plenty of rumors of him but Gajeel paid little to no attention to such poppycock. Gajeel decided to take advantage of his teacher's strayed attention and slip out of the library, bored with the lesson. His departure caught the attention of Gray, who quickly grabbed onto his sleeve.

"Dude! You cannot leave me here! "

"What? Get the fuck off me."

"Seriously Gajeel. Natsu's gone doing whatever and if you leave, I'm forced to be alone with…with Juvia!" Almost on que, Juvia's eyes sparkled, lust and hunger staring Gray down.

"I'm only going to say it once."Gajeel glared down his 'friend' , who reluctantly let go of his sleeve. Gray could be heard grumbling upset, while Juvia took the chance to slowly scoot their chairs closer. Gajeel had just heard Gray whimper when he left the library through the second pair of doors near the back. The halls were quiet , as they should be during the second half of the day. Although it was the first day, so much had happened. All of the more eventful occurrences had involved that shrimp, Levy McGarden. His mind kept wavering back to her, even though he'd much rather think about shagging with the hottest girl in school or, what he was going to make for dinner. Ramen… ramen in a cup? Chicken flavored? No… beef. No! Shrimp. Most defiantly shrimp… with short blue slightly curled, eyes soft; always paired with a matching sweet smile. Her petite child-like body only adding to her cute and adorableness- wait… what? What the fuck was he thinking? The transition from such a holy topic of food, going straight to her? What bullshit. Why couldn't he get her out of his mind? Gajeel suddenly punched a locker beside him, indenting it so that the slight shape of a fist was now bented into it. To follow his little outburst, a sudden high pitch squeak escaped from behind him. It was someone he hadn't spoken to before, and would have probably mistaken her for a first year. Nonetheless he knew her; it was the famous Wendy Marvell. If he was correct, this girl was in the same class as Mira; who was also in the same class as Levy. She looked around nervously, her small hands intertwined.

"U-um… did I d-do something wrong..?" Her eyes were moist as she looked away frequently, her long twin ponytails effortlessly flowing over her shoulders. She had blue hair like the pixie's but Wendy's was much longer and a far darker shade, almost borderline purple.

"What do you mean?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow. He hadn't done anything to her, so why was she so nervous?

"T-that's… my locker…" Oh. Well shit. Gajeel quickly released his fist from the locker and looked at it, not sure why he even did such a thing. "Oh… my bad. I didn't know it was yours…" Gajeel was never the best at apologizing, but he did have a heart. He felt uncomfortable looking like the bully when the so call victim was a thirteen year old girl. Wendy shook her head and smiled.

"If that's the case… it's fine. I can see that something's on your conscience." He looked at his fist, then back to her. Oh no, he wasn't going to have some makeshift therapy class with a child genus. That would really put up some red flags. "And don't worry about the locker, the one next to it is being unused." Gajeel nodded, the awkwardness only growing. Why did he feel like she was the one being the bigger person? He sighed and waved.

"Alright… if you're fine with that, I'm off." He watched as she nodded, waving back farewell. He scolded himself inwardly for looking like a complete douchebag, and eventually found himself in front of his classroom, which was now completely empty. _Class must still all be in the library. _He thought by now they would have returned but, apparently not. He continued down the hall until he noticed the sign A-3 was dangling above the class door. And once again his mind drifted towards a certain pixie. He could see through the small door window the small class at work. Mirajane was at the board currently, writing whatever math down. He also saw Freed Justine, who was currently passing notes around to _everyone_. But his eyes were still looking, searching for the one thing that had drawn him towards the class in the first place. And then he saw her. The blunette was currently writing down equations when the note had finally reached her. Gajeel watched her face blush, and her lips move as she giggled at the note. _What could have been on that note that made her laugh like that? _Thoughts were being introduced into his mind that were much too foreign for him and the sudden tap of the shoulder caused him to jump, preparing to fight instinctively. He stopped quickly, seeing it was only the Wendy girl. She giggled as she saw him react to her sudden appearance.

"Sorry." She apologized for her surprise attack. "Did you forget your textbook too?" Wendy looked up at him quizzically, even her head tilting slightly. Gajeel only looked at her, astonished. Did she really believe that _he _was in this class? And he thought this girl was a genius. "Well, I didn't see you the first half of the day so, I suppose you're not in this class. ' Her words sounded like a backhanded compliment, but Gajeel hoped she hadn't meant it like _that. _ Gajeel realized he was in her way and quickly jumped back so that the girl could enter the classroom. _I guess I better leave…_ But before the door had closed completely, he glanced back at Levy, who was currently smiling at Wendy's return. The pierced man's cheek slightly tinted pink as he walked off, hands in pocket.

* * *

**Wendy makes an official appearance in this chapter! Love it? Hate it? Somewhere in the middle? PLEASE REVIEW IT! I would love some critic whether it be good or bad! **

**Do you think Gajeel's personality is abit OOC? Is it on mark? I'd love to know! Thank you! **

**FYI: I might be updating AGAIN in ONE HOUR. so if you want a certain POV enter your suggestions NOW or it might be too late ahhhh. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Shout out to ****Black iron reader**** and Guest(****BallIsLifeSon100) for asking for a LEVY POV! AND HERE IT ISSSSSSS. **

**YAY. Oh god. Please be good. xD Thank you so much for the reviews! I AM ALMOST AT 30 REVIEWS OMG I CANT BELIEVE PEOPLE ACTUALLY ARE READING THIS WAND, almost FIFTY FOLLOWERS? EMERGERD it makes me so happy! Please continue to support my story! Thankies all!**

**Levy POV – Chapter 12**

* * *

Levy McGarden had managed to get back into class, but of course without a serious scolding. She had previously went to go do some research for things she'd… rather not think about. She had tried her best to conceal her 'problem' by raising her collar higher, which only worked if she tilted her neck as if she'd pull a muscle. Levy had walked all the way to her desk looking like that until she could finally relax, since she sat by the window. The windows were thankfully opened, meaning there was no reflection of the horrible hicke – I mean, _problem. _The teacher was going on and on about trigonometry and etc. Usually her mind as focused during class but of course because of recent events her mind drifted towards the uncomfortable topic of Gajeel Redfox. Yup, she even managed to find out what his last name was. It wasn't difficult, since half the girls at Fairy Academy were in the 'Fairy Tails' fan club. Yes, the all boy group even had a fan club now. Since the school was called Fairy and the boys were… well you can get where the club name came from. Levy watched as Mirajane walked through the aisle way, not even having to twist her body so that she could walk down the narrow path. It was people like Mirajane that made even Levy jealous. Levy was… what you could call bottom heavy. She wasn't big at all weight wise. She lacked the breasts that should have came in long ago, and had a small waist. But it was her _butt _that made the number higher on the scale. Lucy had told her several times that she bore what girls would kill for, but Levy paid no mind to that. Once again, Levy looked up at the white haired pretty girl, and sighed. Mirajane had brains, she had beauty. She was most likely going to be the school's student council president, even though Levy would also like that position. But Levy settled for vice-president, hoping no one else would try for that station. It was then Levy felt a sudden poke at her back and looked over her shoulder. Some girl, who Levy didn't quite know yet, who sat behind her was passing her a note. Levy hesitantly took it from her hand and slowly opened it, anxious to what was inside. It read:

_WHICH TAILS DO YOU LIKE BEST? PLEASE VOTE! _

Below the huge letters were names underlined.

GRAY FULLBUSTER

NATSU DRAGNEEL

GAJEEL REDFOX

LAXUS DREYAR

And under each were names from the people in her class. She saw that Mirajane previously had written her name already under Laxus', which gave Levy the clue that she was one of the last to receive the note, meaning it had little room for her name. Between the four, the majority were for Gray and Natsu, but Levy could see that all four of the boys were idolized by the school. Levy started to giggle as she saw Freed had written his name in huge capital letters under Laxus' as well, adorned with pencil stars and circles. The occasional heart too. Slowly she picked up her pencil, her cheeks lighting up in pink. With her smallest handwriting, she wrote down _LevyMcGarden. _Where though? She would never tell. Blushing madly, she hid the note in her book, too embarrassed to spread it around any further. Just then the classroom door opened to reveal Wendy. Levy smiled and greeted her, having become friends with her just recently. Wendy had forgotten her textbook, and was then told to go get it from her locker. As the door started to close, Levy saw a sudden dark figure of someone outside of the door window. She flinched, and looked away. But slowly she looked back and it was gone. Had she imagined that? Certainly she couldn't have gone insane. How could she have imagined those same red eyes from before?

She heard the sudden banging of feet going down the hallways stairs. It was fast paced, almost as if someone was running. What was even more bewildering was the hollering that was going on in the hallways. Levy had noticed the rest of the class was also aware of the disturbance outside. The teacher, fed up with the noise, opened the door and looked around; shouting. Levy heard laughs, coming from a person of male gender from the halls. She picked up a few words of the conversation the teacher was having with the student, baffled by the phrases.

'Grow…?"

"Natsu you….."

"Both of you…!..." Then there was more laughter from the boy. "You think this is…!"

"S-stop N-…."

"Let's go, Lucy!" What? Lucy? Levy jumped from her seat and peered out the door, where suddenly Natsu and Lucy raced past her, going down the hallway. Lucy waved at her, her face flushed.

"I'LL EXPLAIN LATER…!" All Levy could do was watch opened mouth as her best friend and the school idol ran hand in hand down the hallways. The Teacher yelled after them and quickly pushed Levy back inside, clearly in a foul mood. Levy walked back into her seat, the rest of the class whispering and chatting about what just happened.

"Be quiet class…..QUIET!" The classroom teacher repeated themselves after the A-3 class didn't listen the first time. "Keep writing down notes until I get back. Wait until the principal hears about this…" And like that the professor left, the room back into full swing of talking. Levy found herself joined by Freed, who was then joined by Mirajane and some other people Levy didn't fully know.

"Levy! Didn't you come to school with that Lucy girl?" Freed pounded his hand against her desk, his eyes shining. _Oh great. He found his new juicy story. _Levy inwardly rolled her eyes, but simply answered, 'yes'. "I knew it! Levy you have to tell me everything! What is she doing hanging out with Natsu? GASP! Are they dating? Wait, but what about Lisanna? No, that hasn't been confirmed. THAT MUST MEAN LUCY AND NATSU ARE –"

"Oh shut up Freed. How can you say Lucy and Natsu are dating when THAT's not even confirmed yet. But really, I wonder what those two were doing skipping class together. " Levy was surprised to see Mirajane shut Freed up so casually. It was almost like they've been friends for a long time.

"And on the roof no less. I heard them coming from the stairs." One of the people Levy hadn't met yet spoke. It seems like she also knew that and quickly introduced herself. "Oh, I'm Laki by the way." She smiled. Levy simply said hello back before the conversation started to flow again.

"Oooh, the roof? Jeez, they must really have wanted to be alone. Barely anyone goes to the roof. After all the rumors of the ghost girl up there, you know the one who killed herself by jumping? Annndd plus all those stairs. That's like, 5 gym classes in a row. " Freed shivered dramatically, and looked at Mirajane. He was probably waiting for her to put some more input in. But instead, Mirajane got up and left to sit back at her own desk. Levy, Laki and Freed looked at her and they all pondered the thought if Freed had said something wrong. But it was later known that it was because the teacher had just walked into the room, leaving only the three of them to get into trouble.

Class was wrapping up now, and as it slowly reached the end of the first day of school Levy reflected. Today, the first new friend she had met was Freed. He was a nice, social individual who she later found out had a love for historical books like herself. Another unique person she had befriended was Juvia Lockser. Levy liked how she sometimes talked in third person. Those were the great things about today, but there were also some negative things. For starters, she had kicked one of the school idols in the face and worst, it was Gajeel, the bad boy of the group. She had also gained a hickey which didn't fit her character at all. But there was something neutral about today that, she couldn't decide whether it was good or bad, and that was meeting Gajeel. She found him… bittersweet. The kind of guy that looked tough on the outside but inside, he was someone who would protect things he found dearly. Or, that was how it was like in the romance novels she read. She smiled to herself and finished packing away her things, the release bell ringing in everyone's ears. Now, all she had to do was make some dinner, do some homework and interrogate her best friend Lucy as to why she was running down the hallways with Natsu Dragneel yelling, 'grow a pair.'

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Somewhere in the middle? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I would love critics and i would right now like to know which POV'S you would like to see! Also, are my Gajeel POV'S OOC OR just fine? I'm always worried about his pov's since, i second guess myself all the time haha. **

**Oh lordy lordy. What were Natsu and Lucy DOING? Well, in chapter 14 YOU WILL FIND OUT. Chapter 13 will be...-drum roll- LISANNA POV?!**

**Yup yup. You get her side of the events as well. And in regards of the length of my stories, im sorry they are short! I am only capable of writing about 1,000 to 2,000 words without getting super lazy lol. **

**Thank you for the support yall! I shall update again tomorrow! It's like...1am here haha.**


	13. Chapter 13

**OMG. OMG. 2 FUCKING WEEEKKKSSS. GAH. im so so so so so sorryyy. I was like, i forgot to update 1 day... and then i forgot like forever and then i was like, WAIT. I NEED TO UPDATE. I'M SO SORRY YOU GUYS D: I wrote an extra long one, and i hope you like it!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS! I CAN FINALLY REPLY TO A FEW!**

**Topaz(Guest) - sorry, im not sure who Ness is ^^;; so im probably NOT them xD**

JustDon'tFlickrrr - **Thank you so much! I'm glad you really like it v u v**

sugarplum2498 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOU'RE REVIEWS ON LIKE, EVERY CHAPTER XD this helps me so much and im so glad you are enjoying this!**

**now, we go with Lisanna's POV!**

**Lisanna POV – Chapter 13**

* * *

She had been one of the first to wake up at Cana's house. She and her sister Mirajane had spent their last few hours of summer hanging out with the Tails. Part of her wished she had stayed at the main house, along with her brother Elfman. She liked how spacious the Strauss family mansion was, much different compared to the small apartment that Cana shared with her father, Gildarts. She didn't care much for the drinking games, and she really didn't want to be her sister's therapist when it came to her love life. Drunk Mira was an open Mira, spouting out all kinds of things that people around her didn't want to hear. But lately, Mirajane only spoke about Laxus and Cana. She'd complain about how the two of them weren't compatible, and that Cana was just holding down a growing Laxus. But when Mirajane sobered up she put on a strong front, always looking perfect in front of the rest of the school. Lily, Gajeel's closest friend, had left already. Laxus was still asleep but was gradually waking up as Lisanna saw him stir beside Cana. They were side by side on the brown couch, a small blanket shared between the two. Oddly enough, Mirajane had herself propped up with her arm on the edge of the couch. Her mouth was open, only small bits of drool seeping out. Lisanna was on the floor next to the couch and crept up, only to see Gajeel and Gray sleeping next to each other. She was surprised to see Gray starch naked either, with _everything _out, and Gajeel's hand only being a few inches away from giving the stripper a handjob. Lisanna slightly giggled as in the corner of her eye she saw Natsu starting to change into his soccer uniform.

Ah, Natsu. Her love for him had always been the same, even when they were younger. It was never a brother-sister relationship, like how he saw it. It was the kind of love you'd see in mushy, gooey, fluffy books and movies, and that's how Lisanna felt towards him. His muscles were so announced, as his shirt stretched over them. He was causally getting dressed, and Lisanna didn't know if she liked watching him dress or undress better. Suddenly she realized she should have been getting ready as well. She didn't want to miss him play a game, even if it was just practice. She would be there with him, like she always was. Slowly she stood up, trying not to disturb any of the others. Her movements were swift but strong, with 5 years of gymnastic and cheerleading under her belt. She had studied abroad her sophomore year, much to her disproval. Her parents were making sure the girl had skills in all kinds of subjects, trying to make her the ideal daughter. But in reality, Lisanna knew she was just a mere pawn in her father's work. At his word and will, she could be married off just to establish ties with another company or family. Therefore she was taught different languages, art styles like Japanese dancing and paintings. She already knew college level math and her medals in gymnastics were proof of her physical shape. And despite all her parent's wishes, the wishes of her teachers, and even some _other _friends, she managed to dumb herself down just so she could go back to her previous high school, Fairy Academy. She even got into the same class as Natsu! And with that, all her efforts were not in vain. The busty girl waved a hand at Natsu, gesturing for him to wait for her to get ready as well. He nodded and whispered that he would wait outside the apartment complex for her. She smiled and hurried into the bathroom to get change. Unlike her sister – and Gray – she wasn't as fond or rather, confident, in her body. She had always been a little on the chubbier side, and when she was desperate to lose weight, she had gained stretch marks. She had tried all kinds of ways to get rid of them, but nothing seemed to work. Her pale Strauss skin made them look hideous on her, and for that she never told anyone about them. Her uniform skirt covered any ones she had on her thigh, and obviously her shirt covered the ones on her stomach. She quickly got into her shoes and left the bathroom, almost forgetting that the others were in the room. She had walked into Laxus, whose jacket was just now about to be put on. She could see several scars on his bare chest, but it was the heavy scent of alcohol that took most of her attention. "Ooops! Sorry Laxus."She slipped by him, whispering her apology. His mind must have been still foggy, as all he did was murmur a few jumbled up words. Before Lisanna left, she remembered something important. "Oh and, remember to tell Mira that she should sign up now if she wants to join the council….and oh! Don't you have to be there for the senior opening ceremony?" It was the latter that made his eyes widen in panic, and as Lisanna left the apartment she could see in the corner of her eye his flustered movements. She giggled and closed the door behind her.

It was a beautiful morning. The sky was that nonchalant feeling of blue, clouds spread thin. The air was crisp, as the school year started in the fall. Lisanna looked in her bag to make sure she had everything she needed. Books, pencils, notebook. She had remembered to bring an extra pair of clothing since somehow she always managed to get dirty whenever it was Natsu on the soccer field. She had also brought two bentos, both homemade. One for her, and one for him. She was glad she was one of the individuals who had remembered to bring what they would need for the first day of school at the party. She figured Gray and Natsu would forget, but it turned out to be Gray had been the only one forgetting to bring his uniform.

It was so quiet, too quiet. When Natsu was there, something was always up with him. Rather it be how he made this epic goal or, Happy had said his first words – which no one believed, since Happy was a cat, but the group decided just to go with it -, or he would talk about his new favorite hobby, whatever it might be for the week. But now he was quiet, a simple smile on his face, his signature scarf swaying behind him as the breeze lightly teased it.

"Um, Natsu? Is everything alright?" Lisanna asked, her eyes reflecting a worried soul. Natsu seemed to look as if he had just come out of a trance, and his eyes flickered toward Lisanna.

"What? Oh sorry. Yeah I'm alright, just a little nervous." Nervous? Him? Lisanna gave him a confused look. What in the world could he be nervous about? He was Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. One of the most popular boys in school, despite his obliviousness to it. One of the, no, THE best soccer player on the Fairy Soccer Team… oh wait, that must be it!

"Ah, I get it!" Lisanna giggled, and reached out to touch his shoulder. She lightly squeezed and smile. "You're nervous about getting back on the field huh? It has been several months since you've played on a full team and you probably thinking you're rusty, but don't worry! You were accepted right away when you tried out last month, so I'm sure you're going to do fine." She let go of him as they continued to walk. They had no need to use the trains to get to the field, since the soccer field was off of the main school's property.

"Eh? Oh no no Lis, that's not it. I'm not nervous about that… wait, now I am.. oh god!" She watched as he started to jump into the conversation about how he might screw up and what not, and she laughed as he made weird hand gestures and unusual face expressions. They both laughed and realized they had finally made it to the Fairy Academy's soccer field. Students were already there, waiting for the head coach to appear. Natsu waved at his fellow teammates and Lisanna could see that, it was best for now that she let him have time with his friends. She would go early to school, and also catch up with her own old friends.

"Hey, Natsu, I'm going to go ahead to the main building. Make sure not to be late, alright?" Lisanna briefly waved and the pink haired boy nodded turning away to focus on his team. But before Lisanna left, she still had something nagging in her mind. "Wait!" She grabbed his arm suddenly, making him briefly flinch.

"W-what?" Natsu stuttered, his eyes looking at her. She felt like maybe she shouldn't ask this. Maybe it would be best for her not to know. But she wanted, she wanted to know.

"What were you nervous about?" Natsu took a few moments, and Lisanna could almost see his mind contemplating rather if he should say or no. But in the end, Natsu had decided to trust her.

" I… I was nervous about seeing someone I know. A girl."

Those words brought back past pains, and past anger. But her face did its best not to reflect what she was feeling. Her hand – not so much. "Ow Lis! Her nails are digging into me!" Natsu nervously laughed, and when Lisanna finally released her grasp he rubbed his arm. "Jeez what's gotten into you."

Lisanna pulled back, her face making a small smile.

"Ha ha… sorry. I thought I was about to...lose my balance for a second. Anyways, I'll catch you later." She looked away, and when she thought he had finally went back to his team she ran off towards the building. It's happening again. Why? WHY? Why was it that every time she asked what was going on his peanut sized brain, it was always _somehow_ related to her. Lisanna had thought she had taken care of that problem. She had trusted that her 'friends' would keep the _problem _in check while she was gone abroad. Had they failed? She would later soon find out.

**Later that day -**

She's in our class. Lucy Bitchfilia is in our class. What did she do to get in here? Sleep with the school? Lisanna knew her thoughts were just out of pure hatred towards the girl. Lucy probably hadn't even kissed a guy. Nonetheless, the Strauss girl wouldn't mind slandering the blonde's name. The dark thoughts ran in her mind, but it was then she noticed something. Lucy's not talking to Natsu, not even looking at him. It was as if she refused to believe he was even there. Perhaps Lisanna's plan had worked out after all. She could see that Natsu had attempted to talk to her during the first part of class, how he would drop his eraser in hopes she would pick it up and look at him. But that backfired as it was Gajeel who would pick it up instead, his eyes glaring every time Natsu would do it. It was about the 7th time when Gajeel snapped his pencil in half, threatening the pink haired boy's life. After that, Natsu stopped. When lunch time came around Lisanna was glad to see Gray had finally come, and drag out Gajeel and Natsu for lunch time. It had been Lisanna's mistake for leaving her lunches in the classroom, but it was also during that time she had managed to catch a glimpse of her younger brother making a fool out of himself in the classroom. But at the same time, she met someone she didn't plan on meeting again. Bickslow. The two of them had history together, and it was something Lisanna would rather forget entirely.

She had seen him alone, his eyes scanning the post board in the hallway. His was tall for his age, much taller than Lisanna of course. When people would see him, they would have thought he looked strange, his blue and black hair along with his dark red eyes. A strange tattoo covered the center of his face as well. But to Lisanna, he looked differently to her, because she knew things others didn't. And at the same time he knew things about her, that no one else knew. She stood there, and as his gaze glanced over to her she felt suddenly powerless. She didn't understand that kind of feeling, and she didn't like it. It brought to many things up that she wasn't willing to deal with it. Bickslow smiled slyly at her, and made his way over to her.

"My my, it's Lisanna! Wow, you've changed. Has it really been a whole year?" His voice was smooth, but she knew how he really was. He wasn't just some weirdo, he was a weirdo with something dark to hide behind his cracking mask.

"It's.. good to see you Bick. You're.. tall." Lisanna raised an eyebrow and slightly laughed, eager to quickly return to Natsu's side. Bickslow kept glancing over her, and his eyes landed over the two lunchboxes.

"Ahh, you got me a lunchbox? You shouldn't have!" He grabbed it, holding onto the small fabric that wrapped around it. Lisanna got wide eyed and frowned.

"Give it back! That's not yours that's – "

"For him?" Lisanna hitched her breath. His voice, it changed so fast. His face also changed, now it looked angry, almost disgusted. Lisanna didn't say anything, not right away anyway.

"It's for Natsu." She quickly took it from his hand, holding it close to her chest. She glanced up, and now his face… was smiling.

"Of course it is. Maybe, you really haven't changed at all." He murmured. He shoved his hands in the pockets and looked back to the hallway board. His face was fake, the smile was a lie. For a second, she had recognized his real face. His true voice. She had heard it before, so… so many times before. But how could she criticize him? She took kept a mask on. Inside she knew who she really was, how she really sounded like. They both were the same, hiding what monstrous feelings they had. They both hid, for different reasons, behind their cracking mask. She nodded a silent goodbye and ran off outside to the staircase, where she had left Natsu and the gang. Quickly, she changed her current expression into a happy one. One that Natsu would like her to have – a smile.

But what she next saw, wasn't so happy. No no, it made her mad, very. Lucy and Natsu, together, holding hands. The both looked like a couple of in love dorks as they continued to shake hands. Lisanna kept quiet, just in complete shock of the sight. If what Lisanna was thinking was right, Lucy hadn't walked up to Natsu, it was him that initiated this. Lisanna felt like crying, but she didn't, of course not. She slightly coughed, announcing her arrival to the group. She glanced over at Lucy's new friends. She recognizes Juvia, but the other blue haired girl was new to Lisanna.

"Ooh, Natsu~! I got your bento here! Sorry it took a while, sensai wanted me to… Oh." It was all a play. Almost as if her words were scripted. Lisanna pulled out her bento , smiling brightly as she did so. "Natsu, are you bothering these girls for food? C'mere, I already got you covered." She giggled and waved with her hand for him to come over. But what happened next shocked Lisanna, and to everyone's surprise he didn't move. Instead he took Lucy's hand and replied to Lisanna, his usual voice light suddenly turning serious. "Sorry Lis, I need to talk to Lucy.. in private for abit." ..What? Don't touch her. Don't touch him! Lisanna felt her anger boil. Lisanna opened her mouth to speak, but the sound of a slap stopped her. Lucy had smacked Natsu's hand away. A ghost of a smile touched on Lisanna's face. Good, Lucy knew. She knew what would happen if she ever got close to Natsu again. She watched as the girl ran off, and Natsu watched in total shock. Her friends followed her, leaving Lisanna and Natsu by themselves. "Wow, how rude." Lisanna giggled from behind him, her small hand slightly over her hand. " Can you believe that Natsu? Anyways, enough of that. Here, you must be starving! A nice, homemade bento will make it all –" But Natsu's walking away once again interrupted her.

"Sorry Lis, I'm not hungry anymore." And then she was left alone once again. As soon as she was alone, she felt weak. She slumped down, her bare knees touching the rough concrete floor. Her bento box tumbled over and fell down the stairs. She didn't care anymore about it, what use was it? Lisanna's eyes moistened up, and hot tears fell to hit the ground. They soon evaporated though, along with her saneness. Did she really have to go through this again? Go with the trouble of making a point to that bitch that Natsu's was hers?! Can she never get the things she truly ever wants?! She felt like crying like a mere child, and for some reason she expected Natsu to reach out his hand for her to pick her back up. At the time, Lisanna didn't know why she looked up, expecting him. And she was right, he wasn't there. Instead she saw something else, something that wouldn't have expected in a million years.

"Mm, I figured It'd be okay to eat it now since… ya know." Bickslow sat there on the staircase, eating the lunchbox that had previously fallen. He ate it without taking too much care to what the atmosphere was leading up to be, munching away to Lisanna's hard work.

"W-what….what the hell are you doing here?" Lisanna spoke through sobs, her hands quickly rubbing her eyes. She didn't want to lose her composure, especially not in front of someone like him.

"I'm here to pick up the broken pieces." Bickslow was full of surprises today. He was there, eating her lunchbox as she was crying over a broken heart. And then he had the nerve to comment something like that. It was what he did next that really got her. He placed his food down and grabbed her jawline. As he leaned in close to her face, his voice almost growled. "Just like before.."

Their lips touched, and Lisanna was wide eyed. She pulled away, touching her salty lips from her tears. How could he do that! When…when…

"H-how could you do that! When I look like such a mess and…" She drowned out as they kissed for a second time. Instead now his tongue ran over her bottom lip, asking for entry. It was then when she opened up that even more memories flooded her mind. As they pulled away for the second time, he grinned.

"When did I ever care about looks?" Lisanna raised an eyebrow, but deep down she knew he was right.

* * *

**Okay. Sooo, confusing right? haha. We are going to be getting into Lisanna's past in the future but as of right now, we are going to be focusing****on NaLu and Gajevy mkkkk? I just thought Lisanna needed some kind of background ya know? Hate it? Love it? PLEASE REVIEW IT! This one is 3.200 k words, so this is my longest so far.**

**ALSO FYI: Yes,Lisanna is/will be a cheerleader and yes she does gymanstics. It is BEFORE all of this exercise what she was abit chubby and when she strained herself to become the perfect cheerleader,she gained those marks. just to..ya know. CLEAR SOME of the confusion haha.**

**! I AM TAKING REQUESTS ON WHICH POV I SHOULD DO! PLEASE PM ME OR REVIEW WHICH WOULD YOU LIKE :D hopefully i'll be able to get into it ya knowww. Thank you all for your support! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ahhh thank you so much everypne for not giving me to much hate about being late on my uploads ;; w ;; I'm glad people enjoyed the Lisanna POV, i have lots of plans for her.**

**Lexie and the anime****\- oooh, im glad you caught onto that! more than kissing? i dont know~~~!**

**Guest - I'll try to get that into this chapter, but i'll expand more into that next chapter I PROMISE!**

**Delirium0629**** \- GAHH i know right? I honestly saw Lisanna as a character would be perfectly fine single, with no shipping required. But then i went on tumblr as saw the hashtag BIXANNA. i fell in fucking love. Now i can't make her into a total bitch. I'll make her into a total bitch with feeelinngss xD**

**sugarplum2498**** \- EEEEEE I LOVES YOU TOOO! i thank you so much for your continuous support sugar T W T. Laxus wont be a major character until wayy later - sorry! But i do have big plans for him! My story will be around 50 chapters - 70 chapters long so, dont worry, we are getting eeverryoonneeee in here.**

**I tend to write stories that in the beginning, there are tons of loose strands and by the end of an arc everything has been nicely tied together. This entire story will have several arcs within it. (arc = relationships either ending or coming together finally lol)**

**Now then, HERE WE GOOOOO. Here's another one for yall, from the POV of Lucy! This POV kinda clears things up from Levy's most recent POV.**

**Lucy POV - chapter 14**

* * *

How long had he been standing there? How long did he see her chant such a vulgar saying, even to the point of screaming it? Lucy's face was completely red, her eyes tearing up in embarrassment.

"U-uh… a pair? Yes… I mean no! That's not… I didn't mean it literally..! I …I DON'T WANT TO BE A MAN!" Lucy exclaimed and covered her face quickly, shrinking further down as Natsu continued to laugh. She peeked through her slim fingers, noticing how the boy had dimples. How cute. She didn't think the day would come when she was here, skipping class along with Natsu Dragneel. Finally he calmed down and looked at her, his eyes scanning her. She felt small in his gaze, but she remembered the whole reason why she had come up here : To gain confidence! Lucy straightened up, clearing her throat. She crossed her arms, trying her best not to cower. "So, what are you doing here N-natsu?" She watched as he also straightened himself out and very well did the same clearing of the throat.

"Well, I was here first. And then you came up here doing…that." Her already blushing faced blushed harder if that was even possible. "And that about sums it up. Oh and… you're a liar."

W-what? Liar? Lucy was confused on why he would accuse her of that. Gasp! Did he know about her and Lisanna? No no no… but wait, where did her just summoned confidence go?!

"I…I can explain! I wanted to tell you so much what was really going on but, I couldn't! If I did I would get in trouble a-and… I was scared to tell you!" Lucy made her hands into a fist, clutching the ends of her skirt. She looked at Natsu, who surprisingly only smiled. Was he really okay with that? Did he forgive her? Did he break things of with Lisanna?

"Haha, Luce! It's alright. Your… boyfriend probably told you to tell that stupid lie about cleaning erasers huh. I mean, he must be the jealous type the way you're acting… I-I mean, I could understand him! I think I would be jealous to if you were my girlfriend and you were with some random guy….ahh shit what am I saying…" Natsu trailed off, smacking his forehead. All Lucy could do was stand there dumbfounded. Boyfriend? BOYFRIEND? What…Where did this come from?

"W-wait… you mean about when I told you about having to clean the… the teacher's…" Lucy started to connect the dots and suddenly felt like a fucking moron. But honestly, both of them were looking pretty stupid. "Oh… you meant that one.."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean,' that one'. Are there more?" His voice slightly raised and quickly Lucy shook her head.

"Oh, no no nononononono! Nothing like that. " She laughed nervously. She didn't want him to know about the actual lie, ever. "Anyways, um… I guess we should get back to class… If we don't hurry, we're going to get scolded!" No matter how much Lucy wanted to spend time with Natsu, at this point he was curious about her previous statement and she needed to distract him. But it seemed like it hadn't worked as Natsu suddenly grabbed her hand.

"I know what you're doing." He spoke, his voice soft. Lucy looked up at him, and their gaze connected, both unwanting to look away. Did he really know this time? Maybe he actually… "I know you're trying to gain confidence, and that's why you came up here, right? So don't avoid it! Don't avoid me." Nope, he's still the dense fool Lucy loved.

"Yeah.. you're right. I'm learning to be a stronger person… but let's leave that conversation for another t-time…!" It was then when she noticed Natsu was pulling her to the roof exit. "W-wait! Where are we going?" Lucy pulled back, but the soccer player was much too strong. He pulled all along down the metal stairs, and Lucy had no choice but to follow him.

"We're going to make you grow a pair! Nothing boosts confidence like a good risk taker!" Natsu laughed as - after what seemed like forever – finally reached the bottom of the stairs. Their noises certainly caused a disruption in the classes, as teachers and students popped their heads out the doors and windows into the hallways. Lucy noticed that one of the teachers had actually come up to them, their face fuming and a dark red. She also saw Levy poke her head out, and the blonde figured this was her best friend's teacher. Natsu turned to Lucy and grinned, and whispered. "Okay, I'm going to show you once and then you have to do it to the next person you see mk?"

"wait, WHAT?" Natsu turned back to the teacher and practically yelled in his face.

"Yo Sensai, why don't you grow a pair!" Lucy was shocked, the teacher was shocked. Hell, everyone listening was completely baffled. Had Natsu really just said that?

"Natsu you… you idiot! W-why would you -" The teacher finally started to physically shake in anger.

"Both of you are in so much trouble! You young man, what class are you in?! Get your ass into the principal's office.." There was more laughter from the pink haired boy. "You think this is funny?!"

"S-stop Natsu... this is the wrong way to go about it!" But Lucy couldn't help but laugh along. She was witnessing something she would never forget. Something that she had the privilege to experience in the front row seat.

It seemed like Natsu realized it was time to leave as now the teacher was calling someone.

"Let's go, Lucy!" Lucy nodded and saw the pale face of Levy. She knew she would have to tell everything later, but for now she waved at the blunette.

"I'LL EXPLAIN LATER…!" Seeing Levy nod and being ushered in back into the classroom, Lucy and Natsu ran down the remaining hallways, laughing their asses off. Oh if past Lucy could see her now…She would barely recognize her. She would surely be on the headlines news titled most stupidest girl in school. But at least in the picture, she'd be next to Natsu, holding hands.

Now the two of them were resting alone, their breath quickened. They had run practically all around the academy, chanting the mantra 'grow a pair.' Every now and then, they'd break out in small spurts of giggles and simply stare at each other. The sounds of footsteps near her caused Lucy alarm, and quickly she grabbed Natsu's hand. "Someone's coming! In here!" Now she was the one in charge as she pulled him into the nearby girl's swimming pool locker. No one was in there, since the pool itself was closed until spring, but the lockers were open for reasons unknown. The two hid in an enclosed area, where lockers were on 3 sides of them, leaving a slim place for them to squeeze into. It was temporary, but it was still very awkward. Lucy's large breasts almost touched Natsu's chest, and if they did she knew her hard nipples would be the first thing he'd feel. She blushed and through her bangs she looked up at Natsu, only to see his face was even redder then hers! Could he be as embarrassed as her? Her thoughts were interrupted as the sound of voices entered the room, which was followed but a door slamming shut. Natsu and Lucy looked at each other and silently confirmed their vow of silence.

"Are you sure no one is going to come in here?" A girl had spoken, and she sounded young. Probably a 2nd or 1st year.

"Of course I'm sure! Who would come into a swim locker room, when no one is swimming?" This was another girl, who Lucy wasn't familiar with. She looked at Natsu, whose eyes were closed. Lucy poked him until he opened his eyes and mouthed the words, 'do you know them?' but he shook his head. She simply nodded and continued to listen.

"Okay… good." And those were the last actual, innocent words that girl spoke. Next came the sound of tongues battling each other, salvia smacking back and forth, and screams of girls who had just came out of a yuri hentai porn video. Lucy looked back at Natsu, a desperate help me written on her face. But she knew Natsu couldn't do anything about it, and nor could she.

"Oh.. . Ah… S-saki-chan..Ah!" A desperate moan escaped one of the girl's mouths, as the other girl's mouth seemed to be full of something. Question was; what?

"Doesn't matter how loud you are, my adorable Akemi… no one can hear you but me." The girl moved her tongue around and swirled, sucking the victim's clit in ways Lucy couldn't even imagine. She, a junior, had hardly ever kissed a boy and here girls younger than her were having s-sex?! Lucy swallowed hard, and realized she herself was feeling some kind of warm wet feeling pool in her nether regions. Lucy bit her lip and she flushed, uncertain of what was going on with her. It was then when she noticed something… poking the bottom of her stomach area. Lucy's eyes widened as she saw Natsu closing his eyes once again, his face redder than his hair. Lucy could have sworn that Natsu was reciting the phrase 'dead puppies' under his breath, but didn't confirm that as she had other things on her mind.

It was another 20 minutes until the girls had finally left. Lucy sighed, her stomach feeling tight and knotted. What was going on with her? She felt like she had witness something so bad… but at the same time good? She didn't know what to make out of it but realized soon the feeling was going away. Lucy had been so focused on the girls that she hadn't realized she had started to relax more in their confined space, her breasts now completely pressed against Natsu.

"…K-kyah! I-I'm sorry about that… ahh.. um..Natsu?" She leaned back away from him but the moment she called his name, he opened his eyes for the first time. The moment she did she felt the weird tingling sensation again. His eyes were full of… hunger? She didn't know what to call it, but it looked a lot like Plue when he didn't get his food while Lucy was preparing it. So full of need…and want. "Natsu… they're gone.." Finally Natsu came back to reality and looked briefly at Lucy before looking away.

"Oh? Uh yeah…Hey Luce, why don't you go ahead of me? Classes should be about done now…" He sounded normal, his words were strange, but his actions were…very questionable. He looked like he was about to pee himself. Lucy simply smiled nervously and nodded. "Um…okay. Cya…" Lucy felt somewhat disappointed that she was left alone after such an event, but she realized maybe it was best not to talk about it.

Classes were over and Lucy found Levy waiting for her by the school entrance. Hundreds of students were gathered there, all saying their hellos and farewells. They made plans, enjoyed jokes, and even some fights broke out. But Lucy felt like it was her who had the most eventful day at school.

"Oi! Lucy! Okay first of all, you owe me one hell of an explanation!" Levy had her hands on her hips, and a small pout on her face. Lucy giggled and nodded.

"I know I know…"

"But really, I feel like I have had one crazy day today. " Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Crazy? Trust me, mine was out of this world."

"No no! Lucy, I know your kind of crazy. Skipping anime intros is your 'crazy'. But my story, soooo cray cray."

Lucy simply sighed, and figured it would probably be that perhaps Levy had found someone smarter than her or, she got into a fight over whose pencil this was.

"Okay okay, what happened? But I'm still pretty sure mine's going to top it."

"Okay well, I got a HICKEY." Levy spun around, revealing her neck. It was so red. Almost like a mosquito bite… but you could defiantly see the bite marks.

"Jesus Christ, how'd you managed to contort your head like that?" Lucy joked, earning herself a friendly punch on the arm.

"I didn't do it to myself baka! The craziest part is who did it." Levy pulled Lucy down to her level and whispered into her ear. "Gajeel Redfox." Okay, Lucy had to admit that was…pretty out there. Lucy couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"T-the guy you kicked in the face! That's priceless!" Levy frowned and yelled that she hadn't kicked him; it was the shoe that had done it.

"Okay ha ha. You don't seem to be taking this as I thought you would…Okay well then tell me what happened to you." Lucy merely sighed and patted Levy's head.

"Levy, Levy, Levy…. Maybe when you're older." Lucy smiled, which only in turn made Levy once again mad.

"We're the same age! Actually I'm older than you by 2 months!" Lucy simply laughed again, and suddenly realized something. Wait… did Natsu still think I have a boyfriend? Shit nuggets.

* * *

**Okay, only a little fluff today. Just a lilll bit of ittt hereee. You guys are probably like, WHERE'S THE BANGING? WHERE THE NAKED FLAPPPIESSS. But hey. Let me say it again this is a LONG STORY. There is lots of drama and crying and happiness and a laughter that happening now and later on. But pleaase be patient with me and i swear i'll do my best to hold my end of the bargain c: Now then,**

**Love it? Hate it? Somewhere in the middle? REVIEW IT! I would love to know what you thought of this chapter. **

**What was wrong with Natsu that he had to stay behind? Okay obvious but pfft, And any POV'S you guys are wanting? IT DOESNT EVEN HAVE TO BE SOEMONE I'VE ALREADY POV'D! it can be Cana, Mirajane, Bickslow, Freed, Erza, ect. Lemmmee justt hear your suggestions and hopefully i can make some magic with them c:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello guys! Okay, I know I said i'd update on JUNE 1ST, and after this post i WILL, but hey! I noticed i had this one done and, I NEVER POSTED IT?! This is Natsu's and fuck... WHAT AM I DOING LOL.**

**And i just wanan say, OMGFNGJDGILFNA ALMOST 100 FOLLOWERS?! I can't believe people like meh stor THANK YOU.**

**Also, ****important announcement**** at the bottom of this page, CHECK IT OUT. ****fyi: YOU MIGHT BE ABLE TO GET AN OC INTO THIS STORY! **** just read the bottom! OKAY NOW ONTO DEH STORY.**

**Natsu POV-chapter 15**

* * *

Of course he couldn't tell her why we he was actually on the roof. He couldn't say _' I was looking for you – all my life. '_ And come off as a weird stalker. But he didn't want to lie to her either. He ended up saying how he had come up here first, without explaining the reason, and that she had come here second yelling to herself in an amusing manner. But truthfully, he had wanted to know why she had to get away from him. There must have been a reason right? And Natsu couldn't think of anything he had done that would upset her. Then a disturbing thought spread in his mind. Was… someone telling her to avoid him? It was plausible, but then, who would do that? He waved it away frantically and looked at Lucy's warm brown eyes. Yes, it was possible.

"Anyways, you lied to me!" His voice made hit sound harsher then he intended, which Natsu didn't like. He wanted to know if…. If maybe she had a…

But then suddenly she starts almost crying. Oh no, had he done something else wrong? Perhaps he took it too far calling her a liar. As he continued to listen to her try to explain herself, all of her words kept confirming of his previous suspicions. _I guess it's now or never…_ He shook his head, trying to calm her down.

" Haha, Luce! It's alright. Your," he gulped down the air stuck in his throat "… _boyfriend_ probably told you to tell that stupid lie about cleaning erasers huh. I mean, … he must be the jealous type the way you're acting… I-I mean, I could understand him! I think I would be jealous to if you were my girlfriend and you were with some random guy….ahh shit what am I saying…" Natsu face palmed himself. He sounded so obvious! And desperate. But Natsu needed her to confirm it. Did she have a boyfriend? Was he the one telling Lucy to not mingle with Natsu?

"Oh… you're talking about that one…" Natsu didn't really hear the last part. All he cared about was whether she would deny the fact she had a boyfriend or not. But she didn't deny it. The sound of glass breaking made Natsu cringe. But wait, REWIND. She didn't _agree _with that statement either. The inner war he was having with himself stopped when he noticed that Lucy was trying to get away again. She was trying to distract him, trying to push him away. But wasn't she missing the purpose of coming up here on the roof? She needed more confidence! And Natsu felt like, he could help with that.

"I know what you're doing." He spoke, his voice soft. Lucy looked up at him, and their gaze connected, both unwanting to look away. She looked so pretty, as her long blonde hair swayed across her face. " But don't avoid it! Don't avoid me. I'll help you!" Natsu could have sworn he saw a twinge of annoyance on her face, but he wasn't letting her get away now. The wind howled out her yells of protest as he pulled her towards the stairs. He would be careful of course, but he went pretty quick down the metal staircase.

He had planned for the two to go around the school, yelling and shouting. Make a crowd and perhaps have people join them. But no one did, which was fine too. Because he was here with Lucy, having fun. Later Natsu would think that it wasn't really about gaining confidence, but really it was for the pure enjoyment of her company.

Now the pair were tired, resting by the 1st year hallways. The tiles shined, and Natsu guessed since no one had walked here yet, the floors weren't really that dirty. This was where the swim team would come and practice during the spring, but since it wasn't that season; Lucy and Natsu were safe. The two of them would giggle at what they had just done, and Natsu would tease her about how he thought he saw some cameras flash earlier. Natsu wasn't expecting it, but suddenly Lucy grabbed his hand and pulled him into the nearby locker room. She had shoved him into a corner, where on three sides there were dark blue lockers. From there she squeezed in, clamping her hand on his mouth. They both nodded their vow of silence and then he realized that someone else was there outside the locker rooms.

If all of what Mirajane and her weird manga's plot lines came true, then this was going to be a very interesting upcoming event. What happened next Natsu couldn't prepare himself enough for. When the two girls came in, he held his breath. A minute didn't even pass by until they were all over each other, drowning their moans into each other's mouths and chests. Natsu closed his eyes and suddenly felt a sudden reaction within him. A certain spot felt tense, his whole being becoming aware of a certain situation southward. He peeked through his eyelashes and saw Lucy, her face madly blushing. She looked panicked and uncomfortable, but for some reason her reaction was just making it worse for Natsu. The backgrounds noises were so erotic, Lucy was right there pressed against him as the minutes went by, her figure pressing closer and closer as she relaxed.

_OKAY…okay Natsu, calmed down. Think – think! Naked grandma, dead puppies, Gray, Water, dead puppies…dead puppies!_

It was usually that or Gray that made his awkward erections go away, and luckily his problem had went unnoticed – well that's what he thought. For the remainder of the time, he kept his eyes closed. He knew that if he looked at Lucy it would only make it more noticeable. It wasn't for another half hour until the girls had left, but once again Natsu's situation had come back. Lucy pulled away from him, and her warm presence left him cold.

"…K-kyah! I-I'm sorry about that… ahh.. um..Natsu?" She leaned back away from him but the moment she called his name, he opened his eyes for the first time. Natsu didn't know how he looked, but the way Lucy was staring at him made him feel uncomfortable. "Natsu… they're gone.." Finally Natsu decided to come back to full reality, but he kept his gaze away from Lucy.

"Oh? Uh yeah…Hey Luce, why don't you go ahead of me? Classes should be about done now…" Natsu tried his best to sound normal, he really did. He needed her to leave, like now. Natsu knew he had to deal with his problem before leaving the locker room, and hoped to god that no one else would be coming here. Lucy simply smiled nervously and nodded. "Um…okay. Cya…" He smiled weakly and waved as she left the room, and immediately Natsu returned back to the locker room spot where they had originally been in. He could feel that he didn't need any lotion or lube, since he was already on the border of releasing himself. He quickly undid his fly and took short breathes as his mind only had images of one girl, Lucy Heartifila. He felt dirty, but also so horny. He'd pinch his elongated self slightly, mentally telling himself what it might feel like if her mouth was on him, and if she would tease him with her tongue and teeth. And finally, he found his release.

When Natsu finally left the locker room, it had already been plenty past the end of the school day. All of his friends were probably gone home, and only a few students who were doing some sort of activities were here. He was surprised to see Mirajane walk out of the teacher lounge, and with her Laxus. Those two were rarely seen together, but he supposed it was nothing unusual. He was soon caught sighted by both of them, and Mira blushed ; reluctantly calling him over.,

"Nastu! What are you doing here? It's already so late!" Mirajane smiled kindly, but still the curiosity never died from her eyes. Laxus nodded, also wondering.

"Yeah man, I didn't hear about any practice after school today. What, did you do the First Day Challenge?" Laxus grinned, his toothy smile showing. Mirajane elbowed him, scolding him under her breath.

"C'mon Laxus, Natsu's not going to be interested in some stupid school superstition." Natsu seemed to look at the two of them with bewilderment, his head tilted slightly.

"What are you guys…talking about?" Natsu had heard some rumors, but like most, people only saw them as empty events. No one _really _did them, right?

Laxus chuckled, a wide grin on his face. "Well, there's a challenge week the first week of the new school year, and then there's a challenge week of the last week of the year. Day 1, is my personal favorite." Laxus winked at Natsu, and slowly Natsu was catching up. It was Mirajane who finished his assumptions.

"Basically… first day of school, you have sex with someone. Second day, you kiss a school mirror, third day you have to pet the Student of the Day, which hasn't been decided yet… and there on and so forth. Ah, but it's the last week of school that has the best challenges! They say if you do all the challenges of either the first or the last week, something amazing happens!" Mirajane suddenly went all shiny, as she happily clapped. Laxus patted her head and sighed, a soft smile appearing on his face.

"And here I thought you weren't getting involved this year." Laxus teasingly rubbed her head, which she cutely brushed off.

"Well, not this year. As Student Council President, I can't join in such behavior!" Mirajane smiled, and then returned looking at Natsu. "Well then, I'm going to head off. Careful going home, Natsu." The pink haired boy simply nodded and watched as the beauty walked past him, her brown bag swaying in her hand. He was glad she didn't question him about the mad dash around the school with Lucy, but that probably wouldn't last. Lisanna would most likely tell her sister all about it, and Natsu would have to explain. Suddenly Natsu felt a hard smack on his back, and realized it was Laxus patting him.

"Ah, so we've both decided to do the first week challenge huh. And you didn't even know it you sly dog!" Laxus laughed out loud and walked past him. Natsu blinked a few times and gapped his mouth open.

"Wha…HUH?! W-what are you t-talking about!" Natsu hollered at him, stomping his foot. "I… I didn't do _it!_" Laxus looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh please. You're face is red, your breathing is unsteady and everybody in the school knows you were practically with that Lucy girl all day. And plus, when I was walking to the teacher lounge I caught sight of your girl, all red in the face. Don't worry man, I won't tell. " With that Laxus grinned once more before turning off, walking away from the shocked junior. Then something else came to mind.

"W-wait… WHAT DO YOU MEAN _YOU_ COMPLTETED THE CHALLENGE!?"

* * *

**OKIE DOKIE. So...thats basically a wrap up of the first day of school! 15 chapters based on one fricking day - oh gosh this is going to take FOREVER. XD**

**Love it? Hate it? SOMEWHERE IN THE MIDDLE? Review it! I love to hear all of your opinions and would love some critic as this is my first story! Laxus thinks Natsu has done something with Lucy..hmm oh snap! But...what if some others hear about this? GASP. Next time we will be taking it to GAJEEL POV WOOOO.**

* * *

**But now for an important ANNOUNCEMENT**

**There is a part in a story coming up that will require TWO OC'S. Be aware, these characters will have a negative light shined on them for some part of the story, and only ONE of them will have a change in how you see them. These characters are ****LISANNA'S HENCHWOMEN! **** I am accepting OC'S for until ****_MAY, 30 , 2015. _**** i will prepare a skeleton and please you are welcomed to add more details! WARNING: When letting me put an OC into this, you are ACCEPTING the fact that :**

**1\. I can use the character in any light or way. Meaning, if she's going to be a bitch, she's going to be a REAL bitch. **

**2\. I can decided when or when NOT to use her. BUT, i am accepting of ideas!**

**Okay, now here's a little skeleton! PLEASE POST THIS AS A REVIEW OR PERSONAL MESSAGE IT TO ME. THIS IS OPEN TO GUESTS TOO!**

* * *

**Full Name:**

**Age: (16 - 18)**

**Gender: (Yes, it can be a guy but preferably a girl!)**

**Main Traits: **

**Secondary Traits:**

**Are you making a character for Hench 1 or Hench 2? (Hench 1is the girl/boy who will literally do anything Lis says and always follow through or Hench 2 is the girl/boy who only really does it because she/he wants friends but who eventually does become nicer.)**

**Background: (How does she/he know Lisanna?! Feel free to leave blank if you want me to decide.)**

**Physical description: (please include hair colour, eye colour, frame, height, hair length, any flaws etc.)**

**Any additional info? (if I do decide to pick your character, We can discuss all of this info in full detail later on!)**

* * *

**OKAY ~ I HOPE TO SEE MANY ENTRIES~33 AND LET'S HOPE YOUR OC GETS INTO MY STORY! YAYYY.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I HAD TO. I HHAADD TOOOOO. I was writing this and I was thinking hmmm, i'm going to post this on June 1st like i'vebeen saying. But I must say i love this chapter and I HOPE YOU ALL WILL TOOO HHHEEHHEEE. Now to respond to some reviewers!**

**Lexie and the anime - thank you fo accepting me W ;; I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU! -watches you crash- A-are you okay...?**

**Black iron reader - THANK YOU! YOU ARE AN AMAZING HUMAN BEING TOO :D And thanks so much for the OC idea! She seems like quite the character c: Im looking forward to more great ideas from everyone!**

**sugarplum2498** \- **Ahhh , my ever loyal fan c: thanks so much for the review! I can see where you see that, but I usually do stick to my guns when typing up POVs c: But when it comes to NON main characters (mira,laxus,evergreen etc.) im usually more lenient and will type up some POVs for them if requested. As for the OC's, i felt really bad for leaving the story hanging for so long that, why the hell not let some of your OC's in my story! I needed some ideas anyways for these two (which will be the ONLY OC's for the seeable future.) And dont worry, theres going to be a bunch of Gajevy happening... LIKE RIGHT NOW!**

**Let's move on to GAJEEL'S POV! And remeber to check out LAST CHAPTER'S IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Gajeel POV – Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

The house stank. He could barely breathe. Spirals of mist shot out of the stranger's mouth, who was currently across from Gajeel, yellow teeth glistening under cracked lips. Cold hands grasped his wrist, and as Gajeel shot a look down, only to see dark eyes swelling with tears. From its voice, he could tell it was a female. And her cries made it obvious she was a mother. But was it his? Not that he gave a damn, but of course the question couldn't help but stick around.

"My baby… my poor poor baby…" The woman's crow hair stuck to her sweat-dried face, her brown eyes full of sorrow. Her hands carried on reaching up to his forearm, then to his biceps, and they even brushed his shoulder until he finally pushed her away.

"Get the fuck OFF of me." Gajeel yelled, yanking his arm away from the woman's skin and bone hands. He heard a snicker and turned to glare at the first stranger, who was still smoking his pipe away. He had black hair as well, much shorter than Gajeel's but longer for the usual man. His skin tan obviously in favor with the sun. His eyes were as red as Gajeel's and probably even darker. Tattoos covered his body, and black leather adorned him. A wicked ebony and white guitar accompanied him, as the man aimlessly pulled hard on a guitar string. The strange man took once last deep breath of cigarette smoke before he clumsily got up from where he sat. He stumbled forward to Gajeel, and like the dick he was blew in the high schooler's face, smoke going everywhere.

"Don't… talk to your…. Like that." Gajeel suddenly noticed the man's hand go high up, and just as his hand was about to make contact with Gajeel's face….

He woke up.

Gajeel gasped for air; his eyes wide with panic, his breath shallow. He hadn't had that dream in a while, not in a _real_ long time. What had caused him to dream that made him wonder, but like usual he brushed it aside. He didn't want to think of that so early in the morning. School has started on a Friday, and therefore the student's next day of school would be on a Monday. Suddenly, the pierced boy heard his front door open and closed. Curious, Gajeel got up only to find out the small apartment he shared with his best friend Lily was empty besides himself.

_Ah… Lily probably went to work, again. That guy really needs to relax once and awhile. _Gajeel scratched the back of his head and stretched out his upper body, his bare chest brightened by the open windows. This house didn't smell bad… not like the one in the dream. Okay, the occasional smell of dirty dishes sometimes was there, but thankfully Lily had done them while Gajeel had been asleep.

The teen had decided to make some coffee, which he added no sugar or cream too – just how he liked it. Like every quiet morning he decided to go out to the balcony and see the view, or what he had left of it. Having decided not to live in the Fairy Academy's Boys Dorm, Gajeel moved into Lily's apartment after being kicked out of his last home. And at Lily's place, construction had caused a new building to appear only a small park away from the balcony. What kind of building it was, Gajeel didn't know, but nonetheless it kinda pissed the boy off knowing some of his view was cut short. His eyes began to wander around, trailing at the small people who looked like ants. He liked that the apartment was high, he was never afraid of such things like falling. In a dark way, he kinda wondered how it felt to fall from such a place – not that he was suicidal or anything. It was the kinda feeling you get when you know you have the ability to push someone into a busy street, or when you know you could jump off a bridge, not that you really do it. But you still knew you could.

Suddenly, he caught sight of something. Something he didn't think was even possible in this district. A little girl, with the bluest of hairs and her clothes… why is there so much god damn ORANGE?

Her colours were so out there, she stuck out like a sore thumb. Everyone else around her looked so dull and boring, while there she was, strutting her stuff without even knowing it. Gajeel almost smiled, until he remembered how he even knew the shrimp. First she was giving him weird looks, then she fucking threw a shoe in his face. He did end up giving his own revenge…though it had backfired. She had moaned. The little girl had one hell of a voice! Gajeel rested on his hand, as he leaned onto the balcony railing. He would frown as people spoke to her, or blocked his view from her. He would get pissed when people bumped into her without even apologizing. Where she was going, he had no idea but he continued to watch as she crossed the street. What was her name again? Leila? Lola? Gajeel searched around his mind but, he couldn't think of it right away. He had only looked away for a second before he lost sight of her once again. He stood up straight now, looking around for her.

"Where the hell did she go… Oh." Then he saw she was on the move again. She had stopped at a small vendor, her petite body being hidden by a bright yellow umbrella that read in bold black letters : Crêpes! Gajeel had great eye sight, but he couldn't tell what kind of Crêpe she had gotten. Probably was cream and strawberries, like most girls would get. He got the cream right, since as the girl walked away some had gotten on her face. She was now walking directly below his 6th story balcony, wiping the pink cream fluff away with her thumb, and sucking at it, as if she was tempting the young, healthy male teen. Gajeel could have sworn he growled unconsciously just now, but for what he didn't know. Maybe it was because he was jealous of that thumb. Gajeel shook his head and sighed frustrated. Honestly, what was with him! Ever since…_then _… he hadn't been able to get her out of his head! Whatever her fucking name was.

"Fuck! What the hell is WRONG with you?!" He yelled aloud, scolding himself. He slammed his head on the edge of the balcony, but only then did he realize who probably had heard him. Through the gap of the railing, he saw her big brown eyes, her mouth opened in a small O in shock. She looked taken aback, and with good reason.

"Ah I'm sorry… t-that wasn't… I wasn't talking to you – " Or rather, what's what he WANTED to say. In reality he went back to his usual self and looking like a complete douchebag.

" What the hell is so fucking interesting? GO AWAY." Gajeel pushed himself off the rail, leaving the girl to flinch at his words. He went back inside, climbed onto the couch, pulled a large blanket over him and screamed into the couch cushions. Why was he such an idiot sometimes? WHY was he so FUCKING STUPID? He barely knew the chick, but she was driving him crazy, and Gajeel wasn't sure if it was a bad or a good stayed like that for a good 10 minutes, simply telling himself how much of a moron he was. The last thing he was expecting was a knock at his door. Gajeel poked out of his blanket prison. Surely Lily wasn't home already, and he wasn't expecting anyone today. Confused, Gajeel slowly slipped out and off the couch, curious as to see who was there. He peeked through the peep hole in the door, raising an eyebrow. His eyes widened as he saw who it was.

It was the pixie. What the fuck was she doing here? He hadn't expected this, since he had pinned her as a shy, non straightforward bookworm, and here she was about to confront him. He smirked, finding it amusing seeing a new side of her. He saw her through the small glass hole, and as he did he saw her straighten out her shirt; pull her hair in a way no tendrils touched her face; but then quickly redid it once again. She patted her cheeks to make them look red and took a deep breath. She was about to knock once again until Gajeel opened the door, leaving her hand to knock twice in mid air without actually knocking. Embarrassed, she hid her hand behind her back, laughing nervously.

"O-oh….hi." She didn't meet his eyes at first, but she quickly did as Gajeel noticed she was checking out his bare chest. He grunted a hello, but had yet to actual say any words. "Did I… catch you at a busy time…?" She looked so nervous, and scared. Gajeel was used to this kind of reaction when talking to people, usually girls.

"Not particularly." Gajeel wanted to know why she was here. Was she here about the thing at school, or what had just happened now. Both? Perhaps it was a new problem… He watched as annoyance just grew on her face. Finally it seemed like she kinda snapped.

"D-do you hate me? I've already apologized from before, and t-then you do THIS to me," as she spoke, she pointed at her neck, where her hair strategically covered the hickey from before. " and then as I mind my own business, you yell asking, me, ME, what's wrong? How about you huh? Have you ever taken the time to evaluate YOURSELF and ask what's wrong with y-" Gajeel didn't even let her finish he was getting so annoyed. He covered her hand with his mouth and hissed through clamped teeth.

"How can someone SO small, be so god damn loud?" Gajeel watched as she struggled to remove his hand, but it was all in vain. "Now, I'm going to let you go, but you better keep your mouth shut and let me explain, alright?" The male sighed and watched as she reluctantly nodded, rolling her eyes. Slowly he removed his hand from her mouth and watched as she caught her breath, staring at him with cold eyes. _Who knew someone like her could get angry. _And silently added,_ while still be cute. _Gajeel tried his best to hide a smile, knowing it would just make her start barking again. "Alright first off, I wasn't talking to you out there… don't ask me who I was to but, it wasn't directed towards you. And second…" The girl had crossed her arms now, looking at him with an expression Gajeel couldn't read. "Look alright pixie? What I did, i-it was just a taste of you own medicine. Atleast you could hide yours. I walked around the rest of the day, people asking me if my so called "_foot fetish" _got out of hand that day. Which I don't have!" He quickly added the last part, as he could have sworn he saw the shrimp's face change. He rubbed his temples, running his hands through his thick mane. "No, I don't hate you…personally. I just…hate people in general." He didn't know how to word it, but the girl didn't ask any further on the subject.

"Oh… I see." She looked like she calmed down and rubbed her arms uncomfortably. Now it was Gajeel's turn to ask the questions.

"Anyways, what are you doing around here? It's just… not quite the place I think you'd be at." The place Lily and Gajeel lived were filled with bars, clubs, strips, the occasional ghetto marketplace and cheap hotels. The place even had an IHop, which Gajeel frequented quite often. The location was nice honestly, but you had to prove your worth around here in order to make it alive. If you were weak willed, you would find yourself either being pushed around, bullied by the neighbors and labeled as a towel boy.

"Oh… well, a library just opened up by the park and, I wanted to check it out." What? A _library? _ Gajeel must have had a very confused face, since shrimp decided to continue talking, "Yeah… I would have thought you'd know since…it's right across from your apartment complex. It's pretty new though…only been there for about a month. The bookstores I usually go to are either closed for repairs or the owners are on vacation so well, tada..! Yeah it's abit far but it's worth it." She smiled warmly, almost like she had forgotten how angry she was before, but Gajeel could just roll his eyes.

"Seriously? Books, woopee! Reading, shmeading. It's not necessary to read more than you have to, after that it's just a waste of time." Gajeel leaned against the door way, and was surprised to see the shrimp hadn't reacted in any way negative. Instead she grinned and asked him question.

"Well, do you exercise?" Gajeel only gave her a dumb look, and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, duh."

"Well, reading is to the mind what exercise is to the body. Bottom line, it's good for you." She placed her hand on her hip, which she had a nice orange shirt with a large yellow star right in the middle of her upper chest. A few moments passed by in silence, and finally one of them spoke.

"Shrimp, uh…why don't you come –"

"Wait wait, excuse me? _Shrimp_?" Aw shit. This is was the first time he had said her nickname aloud. He would have said her first name… that is if he hadn't forgotten it.

"Anyways like I was saying – do you wanna…"

"It's Levy. Not shrimp! And no, I don't want too g-go anywhere! With y-you!" It seems like the last of her confidence was running thin, as now she began to walk away, her face blushing red. Gajeel flinched and was about to go after her until he noticed he had yet to put a shirt on. He yelled at her to wait but, he doubted she listened. Quickly he grabbed a hoodie and ran out after her, but was too late. She had gotten into the elevator and was making her way down now. Gajeel had no choice but to run towards the staircase and run down all 6 flights of stairs in a mad rush, only in bare feet. He groaned but, for some reason he felt like he couldn't just NOT go. When he finally reached the first floor, he saw her make her way out of the apartment building and continued to speed walk towards her. Only until she was about to cross the small one way street and go into the miniature park did he finally catch up to Levy, he himself out of breath.

"W-what the… get off of me Gajeel!" Levy cried out, but suddenly stopped as she looked at his face. She murmured something that he didn't quite catch, as cars honked for them to get out of the way. He growled quietly and grabbed her other wrist, pulling her towards the park. Really, it shouldn't even be considered a park. It was more like a flower garden, with small cobblestone walkways and maybe 4 benches to sit in. A large bronze statue of a guy on a horse was in the very middle, which was covered in bird scat. Gajeel was still holding onto her wrist as they stood in one of the cornered areas, them being surrounded in yellow and red tulips. His feet hurt from the cobblestone, and he was somewhat out of breath still. He didn't look at her yet, trying to figure out what to do or what to say. Eventually he did, and turned around to look at her.

"Do…you hate me?" He was quiet at first, and it was almost a whisper. Levy was taken aback.

"What?"

"I said..! Do you hate me?" Gajeel pressed his teeth hard together, and wasn't sure what kind of answer he was expecting or even wanted.

"I hate…" Gajeel could feel his chest hurt all of a sudden. Did she really hate him? He didn't blame her, he would probably hate him too. He closed his eyes tight, but suddenly opened them to look at her as she finished her sentence. "that you called me shrimp. I hate that you don't call me by _name_. But…" Levy looked at him and smiled shyly, her cheeks turning a rosy colour.

"But I don't hate you."

The first feeling Gajeel got was relief, and the second was one he didn't know what to call or label. Gajeel grinned, happy with her answer. "Well, that's good to know Shorty – er I mean…" He nervously laughed and corrected himself. "Levy." Finally after a long moment, she smiled. Her face went back to uts red self as she looked down, and adverted her eyes from him.

"Um…are you going to… my hand.." She mumbled quietly, and Gajeel realized he had yet to let go.

"Oh ah…my bad." He quickly released her hand and put his own into his hoodie pockets. "So… you still going to the library or, you already went?" Gajeel knew she hadn't went yet. Hell, he had watched her walk around, get a crepe and go window shopping from his balcony. He didn't want her to know he was practically stalking her from above. Levy nodded.

"Yeah I'm still going…. Then um, I guess I'll see you later. At school." Levy had gradually gone back to her quiet, shy state. Her face was always tinted pink, her brown eyes either looking to the side or down. Gajeel simply said 'OK' but the two of them still stood there like a couple of idiots. "U-unless…" Levy broke the silence. "Unless you wanted to j-join me…" Gajeel blinked a couple of times and smirked.

"What happened to, not wanting to go anywhere with me?"

Levy gave back her own mischievous smile. "Well, there I know I'll have the advantage." As if this shrimp could ever have an advantage over him.

"Not like I have anything better to do… lead the way." Gajeel never thought the events would lead him here, going to a fucking library. Even more unbelievable with a girl like Levy. But he also didn't see it coming what else was about to happen.

* * *

**Yay! GAJEVY TIME WOO! Happy? I hope you is.**

**Love it?Hate it? Somewhere in the middle? REVIEW IT PLEASE! I love to know your critics and opinions teehheee. **

**What's the next POV you ask? IT'S A SURPRISE ! DUN DUN DUNNNN. Any requests for POV'S? I'm taking NOTES! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and HYPE FOR WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! {finally the scene from where the summary comes from is coming soon! ppfft}**


	17. Chapter 17

**Welcome back everybody! First of all...**

**OMG 100+ FOLLOWERS? EEEEEEEE W IM SO HAPPY AND THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING THIS STORY! GGAHHH**

**Second of all...**

**YES. In the last chapter, I left Gajeel SHOELESS. No, it wasn't by mistake, there are some things to come. Anywho, let's respond to some faithful reviewers!**

**FFLuvr - thank you for loving this chapter! i look forward to typing up some more soon v u v**

**I was debating on whether to have a Levy POV or a new character POV to show up, but since I havent had any requests yet for a new character, I'll just continue along with the Gajevy part of this story! XD**

**Levy POV – chapter Seventeen**

* * *

Why she had asked him to come with her, she had no idea. And what surprised her even more was when he accepted her offer. She had thought he would decline going to the library with her saying it was a stupid idea ; one in which involved him going to a place to 'waste time'. But instead, here he was, walking along with her…barefoot. Now, Levy really had to hold it in her not to say any foot fetish jokes to him, but it was just too easy! He was currently wearing a large grey hoodie, with a large black panther's face growling on the front of it. Cartoonish claw marks are drawn on the back of the hoodie, along with the bold custom letters spelling out, **METAL.**Levy would have pined Gajeel to be someone who liked Hard Metal, her own favorite being of classical and a few top 40 hits. His pants looked like jeans he had worn a long time, them being bleached white in some areas, and other places were ripped. And once again, her eyes found themselves on his feet. His feet were actually quite thin for a man, and his toes were slender as well. Suddenly, Levy heard a growl from his direction. She looked up to see it was Gajeel glaring at her, not even bothering to hide it. Levy blinked a couple of times, wondering what was the matter with the brute.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Gajeel shot back quite quickly, but after a few moments Levy realized she had been caught checking him out.

"I was just thinking is all. Don't be so self-conscious." She looked away from him, continuing to watch where she was walking. They were still in the middle of walking through the park as they spoke to one another, their destination the library. Gajeel scoffed, rolling his eyes at her statement.

"Me? Self-conscious? I'm fucking Gajeel Redfox, who doesn't give a damn what people think of me." He stuffed his hands in the pockets roughly, also looking forward instead of at Levy. For some reason, Levy couldn't believe him. If he didn't care, why would he ask if she hated him? To add to her misbelief, Levy could have sworn Gajeel murmured under his breath the sentence: _With you looking at me, how couldn't I? _But Levy kept her mouth shut, not wanting to anger him. She would occasionally shoot glances down at his feet, still unable to comprehend the fact he didn't have shoes. The bookworm didn't think the library would allow him to enter without the proper footwear, and was curious to see how things would turn out. As they continued to walk, she was surprised to see so many vendors out today, most of them selling small tourist trinkets, hats, necklaces etc. She supposed since this was a poorer neighborhood – even though a lot of money was put into the library – people had to make a living someway. And what better way to earn some dough than to sell to stupid tourists?

Finally the pair had crossed the park, and had managed to get across the busy street to get to the grand library stairs. The library certainly looked new, as two huge silver lions were placed on both sides, and in huge etched in letters in marble read: **MAGNOLIA LIBRARY. **It was probably the main city library now, since the city's name was also Magnolia. Levy and Gajeel remained in silence until they opened the glass doors, in which Gajeel kindly opened for Levy. She slightly blushed at the gesture, but didn't think too much of it since Gajeel obviously didn't either. There were three stories filled with books, but only 2 of them opened to the public. The third was off limits, as it held records, personal literature and very old books. Levy watched as Gajeel looked around, his eyes wide. Levy simply smirked, pleased with herself that she could see Gajeel be impressed by the grand place of learning. That is, until…

"This is it? It's really… _just _books?" Gajeel tsked, annoyed. Perhaps even doubting his coming here…? Levy frowned, and shook her head.

"What! N-no! The library is mainly for books but…but there's cd's and audio books a-and computers to do research on." Levy defended the library, but it also felt like she was defending herself. Gajeel smirked looking at her, his own cheeks only revealing the slightest of blushes. For what reason, she didn't know. But she felt like she didn't want to…

"Research? Hmm… what about research about how to remove hicke –"

"Sir, where are your shoes?" Suddenly, both of their attention turned to see a female librarian, and from the looks of it, the _head_ librarian. Though it was pretty obvious the woman was the head, being it that her pin on her chest loudly said **HEAD LIBRARIAN.** She didn't look happy to see Gajeel and Levy, more so Gajeel for obvious reasons, and walked towards the pair with quiet but speedy paces. "You sir need to wear a pair of shoes right now. Go home, get a pair, and come back if you'd like." Her voice was just a whisper, but even Levy could hear her add the words '_or stay home.'_ Gajeel growled and took a step forward, his cold red eyes that could tear you apart stared deeply into the woman's eyes.

"Now listen here lady, there is no way in hell am I leaving after walking all this way fucking bare – " But the woman stayed strong, her face turning redder every second. Levy had enough of this, and quickly thought of an idea, one Gajeel probably wouldn't like very much.

"Gajeel, stop yelling! This is a _library _for pete's sake." Levy hissed at him, grabbing his arm and pulling him back. She than looked at the librarian and took a deep breath, hoping her next tone would be calmer. "Ma'am I'm sorry. Give me 5 minutes and I'll be back to put some…_foot wear … _on him. " She didn't want to call them shoes, oh no no, they weren't shoes to her. Gajeel gave Levy a look, but she merely shrugged, telling him to stay here for a few minutes while she exited the library, her embarrassment going through the roof.

Her plan would work, yes it would. Would it be something Gajeel would agree with? Hell no. Would they laugh about it later in life? Levy found it pretty funny now and well…Gajeel? She'd give him 5 or 10 years until he found it hilarious. Levy stopped by one of the vendors, the ones she had seen before she had entered the grand library. The woman who was selling looked very nice, her intentions set on making Levy buy a piece of jewelry. But Levy's focus was clear, and she had her eyes on the prize. Huge, and she meant _HUGE_, soft slippers, their colours in bright red, white, and blue. The front part of the flippers each had a miniature American flag sticking out of them, and on the side they read **America.** Levy laughed loudly, but only gained stares from passbyers. She coughed, trying to regain her composure. Oh well, these would have to do.

"Excuse me, ma'am? How much are these…slippers?" Levy spoke in a quiet voice, her politeness shining through brightly. But the woman merely continued shouting, encouraging others to shop at her small cart of gifts and goodies. "M-ma'am? …Hello? Um…" Levy thought maybe she was too quiet, so she tried to raise her voice even louder. But still, the women continued to ignore her. Levy was getting irritated. She had Gajeel counting on her, and a scary librarian who was probably going to expel her from ever coming back!

"YO LADY! HOW MUCH FOR THE SLIPPERS!" Levy yelled as loud as she could, shutting her eyes tight and squeezing the pair of slippers in her hand.

"Oh uh, 15. 30." The women replied as if Levy hadn't just been screaming bloody Mary but still, finally a response. Levy sighed in relief, and grabbed the closes 20 bucks she had in her dress pocket. When she had received the change, the woman put the shoes in a small plastic bag and handed it to Levy. Honestly, what must that woman be thinking? Was probably what the vendor lady was saying quietly to herself. All Levy could do was suck it up and run back across the street back to Gajeel.

* * *

All it took was one look for Gajeel to say, "Oh FUCK no."

"Gajeel, wear them." Levy lowered her voice ,trying her best to sound threatening. But she utterly failed.

"I am so not wearing these lil fuckers. What… What is _WRONG_ with you?"

"Pfft, what! What's wrong with you! Who runs out of their house with NO SHOES."

"It's your fault for running away from me! If you had waited like I asked, I would have had some god damn shoes!"

"Ha! You _asked_ me to stop? More like yelled and demanded."

"You were running _away. _How ELSE am I supposed to make you hear me?"

"WHO MADE ME RUN AWAY IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Though the pair of them were whispering, it was more like 'yelling' whispering. The librarian had left them alone now seeing that Levy had brought the slippers for Gajeel to wear, assuming that he _would_ wear them. Levy sighed, rubbing her temples. "C'mon, just for a little bit. What happened to_, Oooh, I'm Gajeel, I don't care how someone seems me or looks at me." _Levy tried her best to mimic his voice, making sure to sound extra stupid when doing so. She guessed it had worked, since Gajeel now was opening his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"God DAMMIT." This time he yelled, receiving several shushes from all around, including Levy. Finally, Levy could enjoy her time at the most amazing library in town. Her eyes sparkled and her hands clasped together, looking around at the mountain of books that surrounded her. She decided to check the second floor first, where she discovered this was where all the fiction books were held. Gajeel was forced to follow, not used to being in such a place. As she walked down a narrow book aisle, her slim fingers traced the spine of several books as she walked past them, their leather covers sending chills down her body. She smiled when suddenly she saw an interesting spine cover on a peculiar book. With expert skill, she tilted the book out of its position and slid it out of its place, glancing at its cover. It's title, "The Last Dragon." She quietly giggled as she opened up the book, her face always smiling.

"Why so…giggity?" She had almost forgotten Gajeel was still there next to her as she had gotten lost in memories and text.

"Oh! This book… it's a favorite of mine actually. My mother used to read it to me when I was younger." Levy spoke gently, flipping through the pages slowly before closing it. She was about to put it back in its place before Gajeel snatched it out of her hand. She flinched but didn't say anything since she noticed how suddenly Gajeel became interested in the book. He too flipped through some pages as Levy continued to read book titles.

"Hey, what does inamorato mean?" Gajeel asked suddenly, his gaze still looking at the text. Automatically Levy knew what it meant, and without any reason to hold back the information she spoke it with straightforwardness.

"It means female _lover." _

_Riiiippp. _Levy's eyes went wide as she heard that familiar sound. There was Gajeel, his hand in a turn page position now holding a piece of ripped page. She looked up to see his face to see he was just as surprised as her. "W-what did you do Gajeel! Put it back, put it back!" Gajeel simply nodded, he himself getting frustrated and rapidly saying _Okay Okay,_ which eventually flowed into _I can't, I can't! _Levy grasped the page, placed it into the book tightly and quickly shoved the book back into its slot in the aisle_. _"Ahh, what were you thinking!"

Gajeel facepalmed himself, shaking his head. Then he looked up at Levy, his pierced eyebrows furrowed. His eyes, were so conflicted. She felt like maybe he would hear her heartbeat soon if he kept staring at her like that. Then finally he looked away, shaking his head.

"Well sorry! I didn't think a_ children's_ book would have such fucking vocabulary! It took me by surprise and while I was turning the page…" He groaned, but Levy wasn't sure if he was frustrated with himself or with her. She was about to tell him it wasn't a children's book, it was just that she was ahead when it came to literature when she was young, but by then he was already storming off ; His slipper's flag swaying frantically every time he , Levy began to realize that he was… maybe… _actually_ sorry. Maybe he was a decent guy after all, not some tough guy who liked to push everyone around. But still, Levy knew better. She shouldn't like someone like him. She _couldn't._ He's wasn't good for her. He was mean, he was loud, and he had just ripped her favorite book! But then why… why did her heart beat so fast when he looked at her? When he spoke softly to her? When he apologized? When he was there..? Levy thought maybe it was fear… or maybe she was just being nervous. But deep down, she knew. Levy McGarden had _maybe _developed the smallest, _tiniest _slimmer…...of feelings for Gajeel Redfox. But like HELL was she going to admit it!

* * *

**Yayy... Levy POV. I did not have time to go over for grammar issues, but i hope it's not a big deal!**

**Love it? Hate it? Somewhere in the middle...? PLEASE REVIEW IT! I'm open to POV suggestions and also remebering my special ANNOUNCEMENT FROM CHAPTER 16. I AM LOOKING FOR TWO OC'S. ALL INFO IS AT BOTTOM OF CHAPTER 16! THANKK YOOUUU.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ah, im sleepy. its 3am...Q-Q okay, shorty beginning thing ahhh. thank you all for the reviews and the followers and favorites! i cant believe i have even gotten this far like holly shiittt'**

**This POV was a surprise and it'sssss aa**

**MIRAJANE POV OH SNAP.**

**So lets just go into it...yay**

**Mirajane POV –chapter Eighteen**

* * *

How could she? How DARE she? Why did she HAVE to end up hooking up with _Laxus_? T-there was so much _sexual _tension, and no one was around….

No….No! It wasn't her fault! It was _his_. She was just minding her own business, speaking with all the teachers in the teacher's lounge in order to get their approval, since she was now student council president! They had asked to her to do some tasks which other students had decided to ditch, which left her to do all the hard stuff. Like putting all the desks and chairs back in place, or cleaning out the classroom trashcans and putting new bags. She was also asked to clean any of the chalkboards that were still drawn on and clean the erasers. To add to that, she had piles of paper work to bring to the lounge, coming from all different distances of classes. But, like Mirajane always did, she said yes. How could she say no? She HAD to do it! T-there was so much unspoken _pressure _and all the teacher's eyes were on her…

Mirajane had found herself alone now, banging her head against the teacher's lounge window. Why… wwhhhyyyy did she accept! This was too much to do for just one person, but like always she would end up doing it by herself. She also had the bad habit of refusing someone's help, always saying 'Oh I got it.' or ' Nah, it's fine! It's fine.' No, it's not fine! Why did people see her as someone who can do everything herself? She was human! Not some robot. She punched the wall as hard as she could, only to sob a little afterwards.

"Ow ow… stupid Mira, baka!" She scolded herself, whispering hateful words. She closed her eyes shut and took a deep breath.

_Okay Mira. You can do this. You. Can. Do. This! It's only empting cans…cleaning boards and erasers…gathering paperwork from all of the junior classes of each class for each subject…. Okay let's see. A,B,C,D,F classes so that's 5…. And for each subject…Math, Science, History, English, Other Language, Electives.. 6! So 5 by 6 is…_

"Uh…Mira? What the hell are you doing hunched over in the corner…"

"THIRTY!" Mira jumped up from her position; forgetting the pain in the hand. She looked behind her to see Laxus leaning against the door frame, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"30…? Mira who you playing hide n seek with? Is it Freed again? Man that guy is so…"

"What? No no, sorry haha… I'm just.. thinking is all." The beauty sighed, a small smile on her face. She looked at Laxus with a face that could be mistaken for an 'older-sister love.' look, but it was far from it. At first, her attraction to the blonde shocker male was all to spite her best friend, Cana, back in junior high. They had gotten into a petty argument, something which Mirajane herself had forgotten now, and ended up declaring they were no longer friends. Knowing of Cana's infatuation, Mirajane began to hit things off with the older boy Laxus, with no intention for actually following in love with him. It was at the point where Mirajane had realized she really cared for him, not yet realizing it was love, when Cana decided to confess to Laxus. It was than Mirajane saw that Cana really cared for him, probably more than Mira herself. Therefore, Mirajane backed off from him, and let their complicated relationship blossom. It became a confusing one, where they would only call each other boyfriend and girlfriend when convenient, like escaping from an ex or trying to avoid a social gathering. Cana still cared for him, but apparently it was Laxus who was the one who wasn't ready yet. Mirajane didn't know if it was commitment issues, or perhaps he didn't like her that way. But she didn't care. Yes, she was Cana's friend but, it had been almost 3 years since this weird relationship started, and Mirajane had done her best to back off. But if Laxus wasn't feeling it with Cana, what harm would be done with Mira tried with him? And obviously, with her it worked with him.

The first time they had hooked up was at a party; ironically it was a party for Cana. It was when she finally had the chance to meet her father, Gildarts, and was worried her party life would be over once it happened. So Cana made sure to bring in as much alcohol as she could and get hammered. But of course now, the Tails knew how Gildarts was and how cool he was with it, saying kids should experiment in high school and what not. Anyways, Mirajane had spotted Laxus by himself, this being the first time in a couple of weeks they had spoken to eachother after him and Cana got together.

* * *

_That day at Cana's party…_

The music was out of control and the smell of black licorice hung in the still air. The setting was an abandoned warehouse, it being filled with what seemed like hundreds of people. Colourful lights were everywhere, heads were bobbing and drinks splattered the floor. Mirajane and the gang had been invited to Cana's party like usual, though things between Mira and Cana were fragile. Feelings were still hurt, but overall they could bear to be in the same room. Mira was fine not being friends, it would make it easier for her to take Laxus for herself. But Cana on the other hand, she needed Mira. Mira was the only person who could understand Cana, the only one who would listen and give actual advice. Mira would give her small 'it's alright' smile and wave at Cana who was across the room. The brunette was currently having some shots with what seemed like college students and when she saw Mira, she smiled greatly, winked, and took another shot. For now, all things were alright. But that was until Mira saw Laxus. He was a whole year older than both the girls, and that's all it took for him to get a bad-boy aura. It helped that he also had piercings, but of course not as much as Gajeel – who SCREAMED Bad-boy. Mirajane noticed how he was mostly by himself near the wall of the storage place, drinking from a red plastic cup. He had his earphones on, his eyes wandering around. It was then their eyes matched, and as Mirajane walked closer, they didn't look away.

"Well, hello stranger." Mirajane smiled, moving her hair –medium length then- away from her face. Mirajane knew she was attractive, like all Strauss women. And like all Strauss women, she hunted like a tigress when achieving what she wants. But lately, she had been conflicted. And most of it was due to one reason: Cana. On some level, Mirajane did respect and love Cana, and that would be probably why no matter what kind of advances Laxus made on her, she would reject him. But this time, it was different. She was pissed because of Cana. she was horny because of Laxus, and she felt like doing whatever the hell she wanted because…well, it was her, and she can do what she'd like.

The two conversed and ended up moving their conversation on the second deck, where the large speakers were right underneath the second floor. Every step you took, you could feel the vibrations under your feet. And that's what Mirajane probably remembered most of that night. The vibrations on her feet…on her back…on her hips…in her..

* * *

_Present time…_

"Mira…? Hellllooo?" Laxus snapped his fingers in her face, trying his best to get her attention. Finally, Mira came back to reality, memories of the past vanishing.

"Oh…Oh! Laxus w-what are you doing here?" Mirajane stammered out, regaining her composure. He looked confused but shrugged his shoulders. He looked good in his uniform….

"I was wondering if Cana came to school today or, did she decide to skip?' Mirajane could feel a twinge of annoyance come from her, but with experience she tucked it away and smile, shaking her head. It wasn't like before. She wasn't so cold-hearted, nor was she _as _bitchy. She had come to love and cherish Cana as one of her greatest and bestest of friends. But deep down, she still really liked Laxus and sometimes, she couldn't help herself.

"Sorry, nope!"

"Oh okay, well then. Later."

"Um…Laxus?" Mirajane's voice suddenly went soft, her eyes goopy with a raw emotion, something Laxus had seen many times before. He knew what was coming, so did she, and neither would dare deny it. "Do you ever…miss the times…with _us_?" Mirajane thought, _it's only a question. _But how she was wrong. The moment she asked, the air changed around them, a crackling tension between the two. Slowly she walked up to him, placing a hand on his chest. She looked up at his face, his eyes much harder and colder than her smooth and warm ones. Of course he'd keep up a face, but she knew how he really was feeling. He wanted this as much as she did. It had been a long time for her, maybe not for him, but still Mirajane had started something she couldn't stop now – nothing could.

"Mira…I…I didn't bring any –" Before he could finish, Mirajane placed her mouth on his. Simultaneously going up on her tippy toes, she pulled down his charcoal tie so that his face would come closer. Ah yes, she knew what he was going to say; condoms. Their kiss deepened, soft moans escaped her lips as she opened it wider, wider for his tongue to conquer the corners of her mouth. He grabbed the back of her hair, causing her to tilt looking up; just like how she liked it. Finally, it was Mirajane would break off the contact between the two, them trying their best to catch their breath. But it wouldn't last long as Mirajane pulled him along and prompted herself on a teacher's desk, her uniform scrunched up exposing her bare beautiful legs. Laxus went towards her gently guiding her to lie her down on the desk, careful anything valuable wouldn't get in the way. He kissed along her ankles up to her upper thigh. Mirajane bit her lip, looking at Laxus from her lied back position the best she could. Suddenly he also leaned over her, and from under her uniform top cupped one of her supple breasts in his hand. Her moans were muffled; she placing a hand over her mouth.

"Put it…Put it in already..baka." She whispered in moans, her gaze now fiery with desperation. But all Laxus did was caress her soaked underwear with his index finger.

"I don't have any condoms Mira…no way in hell am I getting you preggers in highschool."

"Then use your goddam fingers!" Mirajane's voice took a sharp turn, but neither of them were surprised by it. Laxus was well aware of how much of a demon Mira became whenever the situation was similar to this. She was always the one to initiate, always the one to took charge. He liked to call her Demon Mira but, it was a reference only him and her would understand, hopefully, when around the other Tails.

Finally Laxus pushed the underwear aside, which was the only thing stopping anything from penetrating her. And again, just how _she _liked it, he inserted his two fingers into her, her tightness causing him to moan slightly as well. Her whole body shook as he did so, her back arching. Her body language told him to keep pushing into her, to go deeper and deeper. By his fingers were only so long, and there was no way he was going to put _that _in her without some protection. His fingers were wet as he pulled out of her, her body still wanting more of the treat. But Mirajane knew that it was at the wrong place and the wrong time. First of all, they were on the teacher lounge so she couldn't orgasm like she'd want to. Second, she still had to do her chores! And third, it was just all completely wrong. She felt guilty once again for doing this behind Cana's back, and was ashamed to admit it that, the more she did those kinds of things with him, the easier it became to want to sneak around. Mirajane got up from her position and quickly composed herself. She fixed her uniform and found herself still unsatisfied and uncomfortable with her newfound wetness. She sighed and did like she always did after whether it be fingering or sex, and that was not look at Laxus. She didn't know if it was because she felt uncomfortable being exposed like that or maybe she felt guilty but, she never liked to look at him after doing such pervert activities.

"So um…" Laxus coughed, he himself trying to calm himself down from the sudden rush they both experienced. She supposed even he got something out of that, but his was a bit more noticeable. 'Why…why are you in here?"

"Oh um…well some of the teacher's have asked me to do some chores..which I have yet to complete. I need to do them before I go home… most of them have already left." Mira looked around the room, all around Laxus. She was nervous, why?

"Do you need some help?"

"Nah nah, I'm fine."

"Mira…we both know what you mean when you say that."

"…. Fine. If you want to help I won't stop you."

The pair walked out of the teacher's lounge into the quiet hallway, only to be interrupted by someone they didn't expect. _Natsu._

Mira blushed and the first thought that ran by her mind was : Oh shit, please, PLEASE don't let it be obvious. But the second thought was: Oh wait, it's Natsu. He's probably never held a girl's hand. She giggled slightly and smiled as Natsu came over.

"Nastu! What are you doing here? It's already so late!" Mirajane asked, still wondering why Natsu was out after school hours. The trio conversed and suddenly the topic of Challenge Week began.

Challenge week was really two weeks. The very first week and the last week. It's said some mysterious student posts the prompts for each week, some new and some old. But the first day always stays the same, so only a few students actually attempt it. The individual will also post a Student of the Day, which usually one or two prompts will revolve around of, like last year was to pet their head. But as the topic was brought up, Mira's worries were once again stirred. Would Laxus say something stupid and let their affairs slips? Would Natsu catch onto something? He'd probably tell Lisanna…or worse Cana!

"Okay well, I have to go!" Mirajane chippered, any thoughts of chores slipping out of her head now. She needed to be away from Laxus, avoid from planting any idea in Natsu's head. As she walked away, heart became heavy and wondered suddenly a very strange thought. It was how Natsu looked when they had bumped into him. His flushness, his breathing. She had seen such a face on a man before, but from where? Thoughts suddenly fled to her brother Elfman and when he would come out of his room after a _long_ period of time with the same expression like Natsu's… oh god.

Perhaps Natsu's never held a girl's hand, but he has sure has held his own…

* * *

**Love? Hate it? REVIEW IT! I WOULD LOVE TO KNOOWWW.**


	19. Chapter 19

**What...an update...?**

**AND IT'S A GRAY POV? WHERE'S MEH NALU OR GAJEVY?**

**don't worry lovelies...soon...very soon.**

**Chapter 19 - Gray POV.**

* * *

It was so god damn early, and his parents had both gone to work. Why did he have to get up when there was no need to? The very thought caused him to wonder, but then remembered.

He had a date…. with Elfman.

No no, nothing like that. Apparently the big Strauss guy was out looking for a birthday gift for some girl, and being embarrassed he didn't ask either of his sisters for help. Instead he had asked Laxus first to help him out, whom only gave him horrible advice. Something along the lines of all a girl needs is what's under the belt…? Sounds like Laxus. Then Elfman tried Gray, who was the second most likely of the Tails group to have experience with girls. But if Gray was being honest, he had pretty minimum luck with the opposite gender, despite his popularity. This whole 'idol' group thing at the academy was total bullshit. Him and his friends never intended for such a thing to happen, it kind of just did along the way.

It was the weekend, and the morning was crisp and cold. Gray found it to be refreshing as he left his house in only shorts and a navy blue t-shirt. In the middle of the shirt was a snowman which was frowning. Apparently it was supposed to be a smile but, it was a misprint. Nonetheless, Gray liked it since it was special…and navy blue was his favorite colour. The man with such a shirt found himself standing alone in the town center, aware of the fact he was getting several stares from girls – and a few boys.

Why was he the one to wait when it was Elfman that needed the help? Gray was honestly thinking about ditching until he finally saw the big guy make his way through the crowd, an apologetic face plastered on.

"Seriously Elf? Making me wait here, makes it look like I got stood up or something." Gray grinned though, knowing whatever that made Elfman late he was sorry for it.

"Ahh, gomen Gray. This man got a bit side tracked by the sisters.." The look on his face following his statement made it clear to Gray it was something he defiantly did not want to know.

"Right right… anyways let's get going." The pair walked side by side, both getting attention whether it was because of looks or size. But neither of them were fazed, since they were both used to such attention. Gray supposed Elfman simply wanted the attention of one certain girl. After all, he _was_ getting her a gift and refused to tell the group who it was. Mirajane had tried her best to scout out which girl had gotten her brother's eye but to no prevail. Perhaps Gray could get it out of him. "So Elfman…"

"I'm not telling." Dammit.

"Come ooon, why not! There's no harm, I probably don't even know her." Gray was never the one to care much about whose dating who, but this was Elfman! The guy who really only worked out or volunteered at several functions if it involved excessive muscling. Even Gray had to wonder what kind of girl it was who managed to turn Elfman into such a pudding cup.

The immediate image of an extremely tan girl with white spikey hair flexing, who also happened to hold a cup of pudding entered the poor iceman's mind. No… well….

No! Gray would have definitely noticed someone like THAT at the academy.

Finally, they had made it to the grand open paced mall, vendors selling goodies on each side. Gray hadn't really needed to buy anything, but there was no problem with a little window shopping. The pair of men entered a small store named The Cait's Meow. It was quite popular among female students, it always holding cute little charms that claimed to help with tests or love lives. But it was quiet today, probably because it was so early and most people on the weekend enjoyed sleeping in.

Gray found Elfman looking at decorated karate belts and funny animal masks, causing Gray to constantly remind the big idiot what they were doing there in the first place.

"I highly doubt this girl is going to like some piece of black cloth or a scary face of a baboon. Now get over here and look through this girly pieces of sh-"

"Hey Ever! Juvia thinks this would be perfect for you!" Wait a second. What? Gray quickly looked near the entrance of the store, his head whipping faster than Elfman's.

"Ugh, seriously? Blue is not my colour! I said green! GREEN." Evergreen sighed loudly, taking the pair of sapphire earrings out of Juvia's hands and placing them back on the earing rack. "I can't believe you dragged me out here to buy ME a present. My gift is supposed to be a _surprise!" _Gift? Gray took a few moments to think. Ah. I see. Gray turned to Elfman and flinched to see the man shake. And he meant SHAKE. His face was colourless for a second, than returned with a mad blush. The big man looked around and quickly put on the baboon mask to hide is identity. It was clear now. So, it was Evergreen.

"But… Juvia doesn't know what Evergreen would like and Juvia was worried! So Juvia though perhaps it be best if Evergreen came with her to buy her gift…"

"Baka! … W-well, I heard they sell some pretty nice things here… I guess since we're already here we might as well look around. How annoying." Evergreen spoke all of this with a blushed face, her face pouty. This was what Elfman yanked off to uh.. Gray let a sweat dropped until he realized the girls where coming closer. Quickly he took grabbed a masked at random, and without looking at what it was he placed it on his face.

As the girls passed by, they glanced up at the men's faces, their masks hopefully hiding their appearances. Evergreen looked disgusted and well… Juvia?

Juvia looked…different. It was Gray that couldn't stop looking at her. She wasn't wearing her usual uniform. Instead, she wore light blue worn out shorts and a simple navy blue shirt with a silver soda pop brand labeled onto her chest. Her usual uniform boots made her look taller than what she actual was, and here she was just wearing white flats. But, Gray had to remind himself. This….this was the Juvia that stalked him…worshipped him to a creepy level. Even if she looked this hot upclose – wait… no. Even if she looked this _different _up close, she was still the same Juvia who would probably freak out if she knew who he was under the mask….. Thank you mask.

But it seemed like Juvia had noticed how the both of them had continued to stare at each other. She became shy and flustered, and quickly seemed to gather her confidence.

"Um… are you going to buy that mask?" It was weird how Gray never realized how nice her voice sounded. But, then he thought over her question. He shook his head, not wanting to reveal his own voice. "Then… could Juvia have it?" Oh shit. Why the hell would she want this mask? Gray hadn't seen what was on the front of it, but he was damn sure it was something ugly. He knew it, she was a weirdo.

Gray shook his head, he couldn't give her the mask!

"What?! You aren't going to buy it but you won't give it to her?" Evergreen raised her voice stepping forward and pointing a long finger. She quickly looked back at Juvia, an eyebrow raised. "This better not be my birthday present." Juvia shook her head, claiming that it was simply because she liked the mask. "Huh, you have weird choices…. Both of you…" She looked at Juvia and Gray, and then finally looked at Elfman who was still wearing his baboon mask. "ALL OF YOU ARE WEIRD. Nonetheless, hand that mask over buddy. She's a paying customer and she wants the goods." Evergreen looked like a mobster boss all of a sudden, her eyes glaring underneath her petite glasses.

Gray panicked, he didn't want to nor could he reveal who he was! Just imagine, Juvia posting this on the school newspaper, Evergreen as an alibi, and Natsu and the gang tormenting him about him and this stupid mask! Finally, Gray did the only thing a man could do. In his highest pitched voice ever, he spoke.

"Oh..hohohoho… gomen~"

Inner thoughts: **Oh my god. Kill me now.**

"I decided to buy this…AFter all."

**Did my voice just crack?**

"Ohohoho…"

He would never be the same. How could this get any worse? Evergreen simply backed up from him, Juvia was speechless and Elfman… Elfman was crying?

"Okay…_ma'am_… Juvia…let's go to a different store…" Evergreen grabbed Juvia's hand and forcefully pulled her out with no hesitation. Ma'am? Now that's just rude… the mask only hid his face, not body!

Gray finally took off the mask and sighed, an irritated glare targeting Elfman, who also took off his mask.

"What the fuck, why are you crying?"

"You… are a REAL MAN's BEST FRIEND. Sacrificing your dignity just to conceal yours and mines faces. A TRUE MAN!" Elfman bent down and punched the floor, getting looks from passing by strangers. Gray couldn't take this no more. He just wanted to go home, and sleep.

"Eh…don't worry about it." Finally, after all of that, Gray was still curious. What did his mask look like that Juvia seemed to like? He had actually even considered really buying the damn thing until…

"GAH. NO. BURN IT. BURN ITT!" Gray threw the mask down, catching even more bewildered stares. Elfman raised an eyebrow and went to pick it up.

"…Seriosuly Gray? What a baby. It's just a…"

* * *

**just...just a WHAT?! TELL ME DAMMIT.**

**what do you think it is? :) Please review! Would love all comments ;;w;;**


	20. Chapter 20

**So like...another update? Whaa! And also... OMG WE REACHED 100 REVIEWS HOLY HELL. GAHH i just want to thank you all so much and i appreciate all reviews, even bad ones but I LOVE CRITIQUE. Anyways, i present you with a Lucy POV.**

**I feel like this one was kinda rushed but, it's important!...ish..**

* * *

**Lucy POV – Chapter 20**

It was now the second day of school, and for some reason everyone seemed on edge. She and Levy were walking towards the school entrance, after a rather eventful trip on the train station here. Lucy watched as her small best friend became a smurf right in front of her.

Well… kinda. The girls had just been minding their own business, chatting amongst themselves, complaining about teachers and whatnot. First, it had just been one guy. He had come up to Levy and handed her a small blue bag the size of her hand, bowed, and left. Cautiously, Levy opened it to reveal a pretty plastic blue ring, something that would come from a ages 3 &amp; up princess set. Lucy had obviously been confused, and more so Levy. Next, a group had visited them, each handing some more gifts to her. All of them…blue.

"What the hell is going on…" Levy searched the armful of gifts she was forced to carry, feeling like she was carrying the ocean, its waves of gift wrapping consuming her. Lucy however, had a pretty good idea what was going on.

"We need to get to school, fast."

Now, Lucy had to endure the stares people were giving her good pixie friend, their hands clutching the gifts they held. Levy was about to head towards her classroom before Lucy stopped her, grabbing her shoulder. "Don't go yet! We need to check the hallway board." Levy blinked confused, but obliged.

Oh god. It had finally started. Well, technically it had started on Friday, the first day of school. So it would mean today was the second day…of Challenge Week.

"L-Lucy-chan… Why..why is a photo of me on the board? And WHY does it say STUDENT OF THE DAY!?"

Levy ripped the picture down from the board, her hands crumpling the paper. "I don't even look good in this picture…EXPLAIN!" Levy turned to Lucy, her eyes fiery balls of fire. Lucy sighed and pointed to a chart next to where Levy's picture was.

"Alright… so basically, there's this thing called Challenge week…," Lucy went on to explain the basics, and watched as Levy went through different facial phases. It started out with her original angry face, then to a face of disgust and blushing when she heard about the first day's challenge. "Anyways, the goals are different every year, and the mysterious host decided this year that you were going to be the student of the day. Luckily, there's only two events this year involving you…" Lucy trailed off, remembering that last year there had only been one. _But I'm not going to bring that up…_

"So…what exactly are this week's plots…?" Levy felt she'd regret knowing, but it would be best to know. Lucy patted the bookworm's back and sighed.

"Well, apparently today is a Student of the Day, or SD, and that is… give SD a blue gift." Levy gained a small AHA moment, realizing why the sudden gifts were appearing. But then…

"Wait…so everyone who's giving me a gift…is participating in the week right..?" Lucy nodded. Levy continued, her face blushing mad. "Then… now I know all the people who had s-sex last Friday..?!." Levy sobbed in her hands, now the images flooding her innocent mind. Lucy began to laugh loudly, clutching her stomach.

"Oh man, that's funny! Mmm, maybe I should give you my gift too…"

"L-Lu-chan?!"

"I'm kidding! Jeez.."

"Sigh…alright what else..?" The girls finally relaxed and Lucy began to read the rest of the schedule. Tuesday was a capture the flag. This was new to her, but luckily the host had given a brief description of what this meant.

_Tuesday – Capture the Flag – I have hidden 5 bright yellow flags with a red heart somewhere on school grounds! Those who have one by the end of the school day will be able to continue Challenge week in the hopes of gaining the final mysterious prize! _

Lucy looked surprised by such a task. Only 5 flags? With such a large school! Well, surely only about a quarter of the school actually attempt the challenges, but still….five? That's just asking for a war. She turned to see the reaction of her friend Levy, and was surprised to see her still fuss about being SD. The next day was Wednesday, where students would have to admit their crushes allowed in the company of any 2 or more people. Harsh. But atleast, they got to choose who they said it to, and mostly likely to people who wouldn't give a care.

And the final school day challenge was held on Thursday, which was the last SD day for Levy. All students had to do was… what? It didn't say. Below, there were a few hand written notes – probably written by the host… whoever they were.

_The final SD challenge will be revealed once the flag challenge is complete! _

All Lucy could do now was watch this blow over, and hopefully quickly. She had just turned back to Levy after realizing the poor thing was about to fall over, being outweighed by the amount of blue gifts containers.

"Man…what are you going to do with all those gifts? And about challenge week." The girls finally removed themselves from the board, the hallways clearing as classes were soon to begin. Lucy doubted she'd see Natsu today, he probably got himself suspended. She hadn't received any punishments so, she assumed he'd taken all the blame for the ruckus. The blonde smiled softly, reminding herself to thank him once he got back. She also told herself to make it clear she didn't have a b-boyfriend.

Levy went her own way, dodging the many students who chased her down, wanting to give their quantity over quality gifts. Lucy felt sorry for her, but unfortunately she couldn't do much other than stand by her until it was over. It was only this week after all, and then a new SD would be announced for the last week of the school year. All Lucy could do was hope that it wouldn't be her or any of her close friends. Being SD made you a target because some students believed the SD would bring out the individual behind the actual events. But so far, they still remained a mystery.

Before she reached the classroom, she saw Juvia and Evergreen part ways, their gazes intense, but in a determined kind of way. Juvia spotted Lucy and made her way over, her navy uniform twirling in joy.

"Well, you seem happy. I didn't know you and Evergreen were friends!" Lucy smiled for several reasons. She was happy Juvia was expanding her friend circle and she was happy because Evergreen was doing the same. Lucy hadn't much interacted with the stone cold gal, but she felt like if they tried they would be close friends.

"Mmhm! Juvia went out with Ever-chan to buy her a birthday present, but something strange happened.." Juvia frowned slightly, folding her arms as she recalled the moments. "While Juvia was out, Juvia could have sworn she sensed Gray-sama! But Juvia didn't see him anywhere…" Lucy's eyebrows twitched, weirded out by the word 'sensed'.

"What do you mean –" Lucy was cut off as suddenly the bell rang and quickly the two girls silently agreed to finish their conversation for another time. They entered the classroom and sat down, happy to see that the teacher had yet to arrive. But strange enough, Lucy noticed something. The boys…they were all missing. Lucy twirled her head around, and for a small second her gaze landed on Lisanna's. A small shiver went down her back when all Lisanna did was…smile. What? Why was she smiling? Lucy blinked a few times in astonishment. Natsu wasn't here…and she's smiling?

"Is there something the matter, Lu-chan?" Lisanna's voice was smooth and sweet, but Lucy could just taste the venom dripping. Apparently, Lisanna was in a good mood but why Lucy didn't know. But hopefully Lucy could take this opportunity to ask where the boys were at. She wouldn't bring up Natsu.

"Where's Gray and the rest of the boys?" Lucy could feel the heated gaze from Juvia, but ignored her as she was already expecting this. Lisanna sighed, resting her head on her hand.

"They're taking their physical examinations. Boys first. Girls will be going after lunch." Lucy simply nodded and returned to facing the front, but she still had yet to know of where Natsu truly was. Was he suspended, or worse…expelled? Or maybe he was just taking his physical like the rest? It was like the white haired bitch could read her mind.

"Natsu called a sick day. Don't know what happened… one day he was fine and the next…," Lisanna glared over at Lucy, obviously inferring that something must have happened between them to cause this. "Do you have any idea how _that _happened?" Lucy shook her head, but she had a feeling it was because of that awkward moment in the locker room. Was it really her fault? Lucy thought her mood couldn't get any worse until Lisanna suddenly placed something on Lucy's desk.

"Hey, you're friends with the Student of the Day right? Be a sweet and hand this to her for me." She smiled wickedly. The gift was a pretty blue bird charm for charm bracelets, and all it did was make Lucy want to puke.

* * *

**You naughty Naughty Girl Lisanna you! Who'd ya fuck huh. **

**Love it? Hate it? Dont care too much? PLEASE REVIEW IT. I soo want to hear opinions booo and baeesss.**

**Also, I am currently in the works of making ANOTHER highschool AU for the BORUTO GENERATION. /yay i love naruto.**

**Good idea, bad idea, plot ideas?! would love you're opinions! **


	21. Chapter 21

**So like...short-ish chapter but i just wanted to update it ;v; **

**Also i have a miraculous ladybug fanfic which i'd love if you checked out! c:**

**Levy POV - Chapter 21**

* * *

She couldn't get to class…not like this. Well , actually she had attempted but, her teacher had scolded her and told her to put her things back in her locker. Problem was, her locker was full – even before she got there. It was surrounded by small blue gift bags, stickers of blue, even a few balloons. As Levy placed the ones she carried in her arms down, she had to get a few more out of her own bag. She opened up her locker and with little room left placed a few in. She hadn't realized one of the gifts wasn't like the others – who were mostly made out of plastic or paper. This one was made out of porcelain and glass and as she took it out….she dropped it.

"Oh no!" She bent down, being careful not to cut her fingers. She made out the body of a dolphin, blue glass representing water surrounding it. _It was so pretty…_ She placed it carefully into the bag it came in and while about to stand back up; hit her head on the open locker door. "Ow ow ow…" Levy whimpered in pain and instinctively lowered her body. But by doing so she knelt down to a few more pieces of glass shards that ended up cutting her bare knees. "OWWWW." She changed into a squatting position and brushed off her knees. "Oh no…they're bleeding.." Levy sighed. It didn't hurt and really it looked worse than what it was. She'd probably need to go to the nurse and ask for some Band-Aids..

Levy didn't believe in good luck or bad luck…fate or destiny. She was a woman of science and logic! But today seemed like more unfortunate events were going to take place. She would have to explain to her teacher why she was so late, so she reminded herself she would need to have the nurse's note as an excuse. But as she neared the closes clinic room, it seemed to get unusually louder. She heard laughter, yelling, a few..colourful words. Her knees were now starting to dry with blood and she knew she better make haste. As she speed walked down the final corner, she gave a knock before entering the loud clinic.

"Sensai… do you have any band-aids you could spar-…?..W-what!" Levy let the door swing open and hit the wall as she stood there.. in a place where abs flowed and men sweat lingered. W-why… why were all the guy's here h-half naked?! Levy was paralyzed, her feet refusing to budge. She saw Gray, Bickslow,Freed, Elfman and more; their shirts completely removed. The clinic nurse currently had a measuring tape around Gray's chest, calling out their measurements. It was then Levy realized today was physical exams! She'd been so consumed with the Challenge week post she had f-forgot! "U-um…B-b-band….band a-aids…P-please…?" The nurse didn't seem to care about the sudden intrusion and with her swirly chair pushed themselves behind their desk, pulling out a box of bandaids.

She handed a few to Levy, who barely managed to say a few words of thanks. Oh my god. Oh my god. W-wait but..did that mean…h-he was here too? She tried her best to casually place the bandaids on her knees but after a quick scan she didn't see him. She relaxed and closed her eyes, reopening only when she saw one last cut to cover. About to bend over she felt a hard surface and quickly looked up. Red eyes, piercings from ear to ear, wild ebony hair. Oh shit. Levy jumped back startled and covered her eyes.

"O-oh god I-I-I'M SO SORRY!" Levy knew she had seen Gajeel already shirtless… -when she had somehow ended up in his doorway- but, she couldn't help but peek through the gaps in her slim fingers. She'd honestly take any chance she got. Gajeel was….wow. His body - tanned and toned, an easy 6 pack, bordering 8. She saw several scars however that were hidden under his usual shirt, ones that you would have to look up close to really see. She could have sworn Gajeel had been talking but, Levy wasn't listening. She could feel the red burning blush on her face as occasionally whistles and remarks from the boys made her shrink.

But Levy's mind wasn't really...in the right place at the moment. She was honestly considering just walking out of school and going back to the apartment. First, she'd be chosen for Student of the Day, then she was bombarded with gifts. She hit her head on the edge of a locker door, cut her knees, and now..._NOW_, she was standing in a room with a half naked Gajeel and room of smelly boys. She felt physically and mentally exhausted and instead of her usual sigh…

She laughed.

_Oh lordy, am I going crazy?_ She snorted, her shoulders shaking as she laughed quietly into her palm. She glanced up and realized her mistake. Gajeel's vein was popping out of his neck, a glare burning. "Oi, _Shrimp_. What the fuck is so funny?"

* * *

**Aw.. c'mon levy. That's just as bad as laughing at a guys' Mr. P D; well maybe not AS bad but still...xD **

**What do you think of Levy's misfortune events? ;v; I would love for comments, reviews, questions 33**

**ALSO I AM HOSTING A Q &amp; A for the characters in this story! : SO PLEASE ASK SOME QUESTIONS ;;w;; THANK YOU ALL33**


End file.
